Breaking Point
by MiraculousFlexyGirl
Summary: "Everyone has a breaking point. You've already pushed me past mine." Marinette finally passed her breaking point. What does that mean? You'll find out. *note* I don't own Miraculous and this story has more then one ending!
1. Chapter 1: Before

**I thought this would be a fun story to write. The reason this story will contain the words, *Enter swear words* is because I don't like to swear, I don't want to swear and I don't want anyone reading this to stop reading it because it swears. Enjoy the story.**

Hit. Kicked. Spat. Punched. Shouted at. Bullied. Called mean things. A liar. This was Marinette's life. 3 months ago everything was just fine, until Lila returned. Lila stupid Rossi. If she could kill one person, that would be Lila.

_Flashback to 2 months ago..._

"Hey guys," Marinette walked up to Alya and Nino. They didn't respond, not even look at her.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Alya finally responded. Marinette stood there confused.

"How could I What?" She asked. Nino looked at her.

"Don't play dumb Marinette, you know what you did," Nino said.

"Guys, I have no idea what your talking about, what happened?" I tried to get closer to Alya, so she could whisper if she needed to. Suddenly, Alya pushed me back and Marinette fell backwards.

"DON'T EVEN TRY MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG! YOUR LYING AND PRETENDING TO BE FRIENDLY IS STOPPING NOW!" Alya screamed at her. Now everyone's attention was caught.

"WHAT DID I DO THAT MADE YOU SO UPSET?! I DID NOTHING!" Marinette screamed. Adrien, Kim and Alix ran up to the area. Alya and Marinette were screaming, crying and pushing each other. Alix and Adrien grabbed Marinette, while Kim and Nino held Alya back. Marinette easily broke free from Alix but was having trouble with Adrien. Minutes later, they stopped shouting and went their own ways. Marinette sobbing her eyes out while Alya screaming her head off. Nino and Adrien decided that it was best if they sat next to the girls, with one at the back and the other at the front. Nino did not speak to Adrien about happen, saying it wasn't their business. All he wanted to do was fix this mess, this miss understanding. He was certain that Lila had something to do with this, or Chloe, but he doubt Chloe did anything.

_A month ago..._

Adrien was going crazy. Everyone was hating on Marinette, everything was Marinette's fault. Marinette this, Marinette that. He wanted to scream that nothing was Marinette's fault, it was all Lila, but humiliating a bad guy never turned them into a good guy or in this case, girl. Just as he was about to call, he received a message from from an unknown number.

**Hi Adrien, this is Marinette. Just letting you know that this is my new number. **

At least she trusted someone.

**Oh hey Marinette, I'll save this number.**

The next thing she wrote broke his heart.

**You know Adrien, I always hated you. You were never my friend. If I was you, I would kill myself. No mother and a father that doesn't care about you plus a loaded schedule. Wow**

He stood there in shock. Is this really Marinette? It had to be, she said she was getting a new number. He knew it! She was just a fake, just like Alya said. He started to cry, why was Marinette faking this? Faking being a kind person? He couldn't do anything but cry.


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

_Present time.._

Marinette regretted coming to school today. They were going to announce the new class representative, which she obviously didn't want to run for. But Lila did, with Alya as her deputy. Adrien ran with Nino as his deputy. Chloe also ran with Sabrina had deputy. She voted for Chloe. Why? Because Chloe was the only one who left her alone and didn't do anything to her, she didn't say anting to her or didn't kick her until the teacher came. Her vote didn't matter as Chloe didn't come close to winning, Adrien won.

The first thing he said when he won was, "Thank you for voting for me! As representative, I will make sure everyone is treated fairly and I'll suggest some of your suggestions to Mr. Damocles!" Hopefully, Marinette would finally be treated fairly. No, she wasn't treated any differently.

"Congratulations, Adrien!" Marinette said as he walked pass. Ignored, as usual. Chloe walked pass her and threw a paper at her. She opened it and it read..

_I saw you voted for me, thank you! I don't know what happened between you and everyone else but I don't believe anything Lila says either. I know your going to say, Adrien said that too but Lila is really good at covering up her tracks. I double checked all the lies that she said and none of this things are even true! Although, Ladybug wouldn't answer me, I'm sure she would say the same thing. Next time something happens, someone will have your back _

-Chloe (aka the blondie who is sorry for everything she did to you)

Marinette smiles and stuffed the note in her pocket. She thought of all the memories she had with Chloe flooded in. Most being ones were people who's stand up for her, others being Chloe and Ladybug saving the day.


	3. Chapter 3: What if I was Marinette?

_Later that day…_

Marinette transforms into Ladybug after escaping spits from Lila and Alya. She swings across the buildings passing many people asking for autographs until she reached Chloe's balcony. Slowly, Ladybug walked up to the door which she could she Chloe in the room and gently knocked on the door. Chloe instantly looked up and rushed to the door, letting Ladybug in.

"Ladybug, What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, closing the door. Ladybug sat on the couch and smiled.

"I came to visit you, but I know I would be able to visit you with spit all over me," Ladybug laughed. Chloe looked at her strange, then remembering something. Marinette was the only one she knew being bullied like that and she was Ladybug.

"Ladybug? Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe asked, sitting down. Ladybug nodded, before detransforming. She smiled as Chloe smile became brighter. "Why did you reveal yourself to me? I thought I would be the last person you would reveal yourself to," Chloe exclaimed. Marinette laughed even harder.

"Hawk Moth would be the last person, no Lila would be the last person I would reveal myself too. Right now, you're the only one I can trust with my identity," Marinette explained. Chloe nodded understandingly.

"What about Cat Noir?" Chloe asked, grabbing some snacks. She handed Marinette a cookie and Marinette stole another cookie before handing it to Tikki.

"Hey that was my cookie! Oh wait, this must be your kwami, what's your name?" Chloe asked, patting Tikki on the head. Tikki giggled.

"My name is Tikki and it's nice to meet the kind side of you Chloe!" Tikki exclaimed. Both of them laughed and Marinette took another bite of her cookie.

"About Cat Noir, yeah he's talking crap about me to me," Marinette explained, looking down. Chloe gasped before reassuring Marinette. "He said that I was a liar, that I deserved everything that was happening to me. He said that I shouldn't live and if he was me, I would kill myself," Marinette started to cry and Chloe passed her a tissue. She wiped her tears before continuing. "He called me a hypocrite and an idiot and a ***enter swear word***. When I asked him what she or what I did, he replied that she lied and manipulated all of us, she made us believe she was a nice, kind, caring friend. The only good thing about her is she's a good designer. He said that wished I never existed because I act like a freak when I'm near him, which leads me to believe the he is Adrien!" Marinette shouted. Chloe gasped again, making an angry face and she clenched her fists.

"I can't wait for him to find out that he's lovebug is his enemy," Marinette laughed at Chloe's comment. She indeed couldn't wait until the reveal to see Cat Noir's face when he saw that the Marinette Dupain Cheng, the hypocrite and the liar, is indeed no liar but the superhero for Paris who he is madly in love with. If he was Adrien, then he would see that his ex-best friend wasn't a liar when it wasn't necessary and see the she was right all along. She could take down Lila once and for all.

Then again, was it a good idea? If she revealed herself to Cat Noir before the defeat of Hawk Moth, then would they still work as amazing as they do now? Would he still trust her? Would she still trust him? She knew that he wouldn't give her any chance to explain, so there was no point. They needed to work together, for Paris' sake. They needed to trust each other so revealing their identities was not a choice.

"Hey, are you okay, you spaced out?" Chloe asked, shacking her hand in front of Marinette, bringing her back to reality. Marinette looked at Chloe and smiled, one of those fake smiles. Chloe saw right through it. "Marinette, you have one of those fake smiles, what's wrong? I'm your friend, you can tell me," Chloe grabbed another cookie, handing another one to Marinette and one to Tikki.

"If Cat and I reveal our identities, I know he wouldn't give me a chance to explain everything which will mean that Hawk Moth could use Cat Noir's hate to his advantage and make join him and my life will be a disaster!" Marinette continues to ramble. Chloe listens carefully, trying to find a way to make her shut up.

"Wait, next time Cat Noir talks trash about Marinette, ask him how he would feel if you were Marinette, which you are, but he doesn't know. Also make sure he doesn't find out your Marinette, just try to get him to realise what he's doing," Chloe explains, making Marinette shut up. She nods before there was a knock on the door, signalling Marinette to transform.

"Tikki spots on," Marinette whispered. She transformed into Ladybug and the person opened the door. Ladybug took a bite of the cookie and Sabrina entered the room.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought Chloe was alone. Do you want me to leave?" Sabrina his the dress up clothes behind her back. Ladybug stood up before Chloe could reply.

"No, I was just about to leave. I have patrol soon, bye Chloe!" Ladybug says. "Cya at school tomorrow!" Ladybug whispers swinging out the window.

"See you later!" Chloé shouted and took the costumes from Sabrina. She took the Ladybug costume and headed to her bathroom. From now on, she would become nicer to people.

**To make up for the long wait and short chapters, I'll make it longer**

Ladybug swung towards the Eiffel Tower just as hit it 6:00pm. She landed quietly on the platform, creeping up behind Cat Noir who was peacefully whistling a tune. (Can you guess what it is) Ladybug crept and slapped his shoulder. He jumped before quietly complaining.

"Oh what a paw-sitively purr-fect time, M'Lady!" Cat Noir stood up, ready to go on his side of Paris. "I need to talk to you when we finish, Ladybug. It's urgent." He jumped to the right while Ladybug swung in the left direction. She continued to think about what he said.

"_I need to talk to you when we finish, __Ladybug__," _He never called her Ladybug unless it was urgent. She wonder what he wanted to talk about as she looked around for any trouble.

_Meanwhile, with Cat Noir…_

He wondered how he would explain this without risking his identity. Marinette had yet again found a way to make fun of him, this time using his name. Adrien Agreste, How could you make fun of that name, you ask? A-drain-en, that he's always over used and abused for his age. That was true but then she said that he deserved t. Then she said that he should be under Agreste as in under arrest (don't get the wrong idea) for being an idiot and a dumbass. Adrien didn't know how much ruder she can get.

He reached the Eiffel Tower just as Ladybug was about to leave. As soon as she saw him, she found a comfortable place to sit and invited him over. They talked about how the patrol was, none of them facing anything really difficult. A few robbers here and there, some kids not looking were they were going and stopping some close crashes. The usual.

"Ladybug, I don't know how much more I can deal of Marinette," Cat Noir started. Ladybug was careful not to show Cat Noir her rolling eyes. "Today, Lila has passed me a note from Marinette who was making fun of my name!" Cat Noir continued to explain how much he hated Marinette. "But that's not why I'm complaining, I'm complaining because I know that people still believe that Marinette is nice! She isn't! She's the opposite of nice! Maybe you could pay her a visit to teach a few things," Cat Noir pleaded. Ladybug thought now was the time.

"Cat Noir, have you ever thought that Marinette didn't do all this?" Ladybug asked, looking him in the eye. He flinched and answered.

"I did, but the evidence is overwhelming and it all points to Marinette," Cat Noir explained.

"What if I told you I was Marinette? How would you feel that your complaining about someone to their face?" Ladybug made Cat go silent so she continued. "You told me that you'd love me no matter who I was under the mask, so would you love me if I was Marinette under this mask?" Ladybug asked.

Cat Noir was stunned. Could Marinette possibly be Ladybug? But she was a lying ***enter swear word***, there was no way she could be Ladybug, right? Could he be in love with his enemy?

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for delaying this chapter! It's been a busy 2 weeks since we were finishing school. That means school holidays and more chapters! Yay! Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a great day or night!**

**I'm out bug heads!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm going for 2 weeks

"I-I don't know," Cat Noir answered. Would he still like Ladybug if she was Marinette? Ladybug sighed and stood up. She knew this would happen, after all, people hated her for 'lying' so why would they like Ladybug if she was Marinette?

"If I was Marinette, I wouldn't want you hating me to affect our friendship and how well we work together so that would be another reason I don't want to reveal my identity," Ladybug swung away leaving a confused Cat Noir. He couldn't brush of the idea that he could possibly be in love with his enemy. Then again, if she really was Marinette, some of things wouldn't make sense. How she bullied Ladybug, works with Hawk Moth, pretends to be her friend only to backstab her. All these thighs wouldn't make sense one bit. So, could Lila really be lying? Was that really Marinette's number? No, it couldn't be someone else's number, it was Marinette's and he was sure about it. He wanted to spy on her for a bit to get any information on why she's doing these things but if she was truly Ladybug then she wouldn't share anything with Cat Noir or Ladybug. Chloe wouldn't listen to him and Marinette trusted no one else. Adrien wasn't allowed to go passed the bakery and they weren't allowed discounts anymore, well except for Chloe. He set all this information aside. Right now, he needed to get back and he needed to sleep.

_With Marinette…_

Just as she thought. She wouldn't be able to reveal her identity if she wanted to as that would affect their friendship and how well they worked together. He wouldn't accept her. Why? Why was her life a mess?

"Breath in and out, you've got Chloé with you. Everything will be fine," Marinette thought as she fell asleep.

_The next day..._

"Your what!?" Marinette shouted. She stared at Chloé who responded.

"You heard me, I'm going for 2 weeks," Chloé replied. Just when things were going okay. She just had to leave.

"Why though?" Marinette asked. They walked towards the classroom ignoring the names she was getting called.

"My mum is taking me to New York so she can show me around and introduce everyone to me. Apparently, I'm going to live in New York with her when I get old enough, so yeah. I tried to tell her now isn't the best time but she said she isn't taking me later," Chloé said, opening the door. We walked to the back of the class to which Marinette received many trips and was spat all over her but she ignored it. Chloé was amazed at how she wiped it off like it was nothing. How she still happy even though her life is terrible and at its worst and now, it's going to be even worse. She had no idea what Marinette would do without her even though she only started hanging out with her a couple of days ago, there would be sometimes where Chloé would stick up for Marinette. Lots of thoughts ran through Chloe's head and someone of them were terrible to the point where she would **(Don't read this if you hate death) **killing herself. Chloé had read stories were the bulling would end up so bad the that the person ended up taking their own life and the bullies instantly regrets it. That was not about to happen to Marinette Dupain Cheng and Chloé refused to believe it so she would do everything in her power to avoid this! **(Okay you can read it now if you skipped it)**

Throughout the lesson, Chloe felt people looking at them and when she gave eye contact, they would make a face and turn around. Not once did she see Marinette look at them. Chloé astonished that Marinette did not care and could continue like nothing was happening. Then again, this has been happening for ages so she was probably used to it. Marinette thoroughly took notes and contributed to the class every now and then. Obviously, the teachers didn't think that Marinette did everything that Lila said she had but they didn't think Lila was a liar either. So, help them when Lila spread a lie about Marinette and she was paired up with them. The drama that would cause.

Lila amazed at how stupid her classmates were. Seriously, Marinette the ***enter swear word*** doesn't know a thing about computers or how to hack. Most importantly, that number didn't belong to Marinette, it belonged to her blackmail phone which she would use in case she needed to blackmail someone. The thing that made her laugh every time is how easily she fooled them. Just a tiny bit of editing and Lila managed to convince Alya that Marinette had hacked the LadyBlog and posted that awful story and video, then the rest was easy. Nino took his girlfriend's side so left Adrien which all she needed to do was wait. The rest already believed Lila and all that was left was Chloé. Chloé didn't budge, saying she knows Marinette the best and that Marinette would never and couldn't even do that. Only a matter of time. At least she didn't need to wait long, as she heard that Chloé was leaving for 2 weeks. Lila didn't know what she wanted Marinette to do, but she just wanted everyone against her. She was hoping that Marinette would switch schools, move out of Paris or even move out of France but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Although Lila hates Marinette, she didn't want her to die. She never wanted to admit it but Marinette was actually a really good designer and awesome person. Why did she have to get in her way? If Marinette didn't say anything, she would not lied to her because Marinette was really nice. What was she thinking? She's Lila's enemy. So why did it feel so...wrong?


	5. Chapter 5: Am I not good enough?

_At the airport…_

"So I guess I'll see you in 2 weeks?" Marinette asked. She kept wiping her tears only to be replaced by a bunch more. They hugged one more time before the announcement told them to get on the plane. They hugged one more time and Chloe walked into the seating area, leaving Marinette in tears. She didn't know how she would handle 2 weeks without Chloe.

"Let's go Tikki!" Marinette whispered, walking to the toilets. She transformed and walked out, gaining attention from lots of people. Somehow, Ladybug exited the airport and swung home. As she detransformed, she heard her parents calling for get ready for school.

Marinette was noticeably different. She didn't bother to speak at all. During roll call, she only raised her hand, while the others were bullying her, she let had happened. Then she walked away like nothing had happened. She didn't even bother to cover up her bruisers and cuts. The teacher instantly pulled her aside.

"What happened Marinette?" She asked. Marinette sighed.

"Ask my classmates," she pointed to the class and sat down again, staring out the window.

"Okay, anyone wanting to speak up and tell me what happened to Marinette?" Miss Bustier asked. Everyone turned to Lila.

"She fell down the stairs, Miss," Lila replies. Marinette sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Lila, those scars won't come from falling down scars. There is only one thing for this, you guys have been bullying her!" Miss Bustier gasped.

"No Miss Bustier!" Marinette shouted. "Please!" She begged.

"Detention!" Miss Bustier shouted and Marinette slapped her forehead. Everyone looked at Marinette with the looks saying your going to get it. She excuses herself to the bathroom. She grabs bandages and bandaged herself up. Before returning to the classroom she looked up at the mirror and shouted, "AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?"

She punched the wall and left. Unknown to Marinette, her hand was bleeding. Before entering the classroom, she noticed her hand bleeding and wrapped it up. Entering the classroom with all eyes on her, bandages were around her hand, face and leg. Miss Bustier handed her a paper and she went to the back of the class. Alya tripped her over only to get more bruises. Miss Bustier dismissed her class and made sure to inform them to come back for lunch detention. A certain kwami was fearful as to what could happen in the future to her owner. Her only human friend in civilian form is gone, all she has is her kwami and her partner.

_At patrol…_

Ladybug sighed. No major issues, just a few people not being careful here and there. Finally, patrol was over. She saw her feline partner approach her when a thought appeared in her head. He never answered her question.

"Well bugaboo, nothing on my side. What about you?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing on my side, I would leave now but I haven't got your answer," Ladybug exclaims. Cat Noir looks at her strange. "What would happen if I'm Marinette?" Ladybug repeats her question. Cat Noir thinks.

"I really don't know, if you were Marinette under the mask, then I'd still love you no matter what but the question is would you return my feelings?" Cat Noir asked.

"Hey! We aren't changing the subject! So we would be as good as partners as we are now?" Ladybug slaps his shoulder.

"Yes M'Lady, we would. Do you think I should start being nicer to Marinette? I mean if you truly are Marinette, then you could use a hand since Chloe is gone. And if you truly are Marinette, then that means Lila has being lying this whole time!" Cat Noir realises. "But we can only figure that out if you reveal your true identity to me," Cat Noir leans in closer to Ladybug who pushes him out.

"No way kitty, I trust you, but I need some time," Ladybug explains. Her miraculous beeps. "I should go, bye my kitty!" Ladybug swings away. Cat Noir sighs, he needs to talk to Marinette.

_The next afternoon…_

Marinette gets home and rushes upstairs with Tikki by her side. She changes into her clothes and looks to the bathroom. Flashbacks to the books she reads, Marinette is thinking about what she might end up doing for her life continues to like this. Shaking that feeling, the sound of her parents make her rush done to the bakery. Their angry looks scare Mari.

"Marinette! One of your classmates is telling me all these things that you have been doing? Is this true!?" Tom, Mari's dad, shouts, showing her the paper. Marinette sighs and shakes her head.

"Marinette, you don't have to deny it, we can help you," Sabine, Mari's mum, comes from behind Tom. Tikki flies down stairs as soon as she realises she isn't by Mari's side.

"Mum, Dad, do you not believe me? I didn't do that!" Marinette points to the paper. Her parents shake their heads.

"I'm sorry honey but we have to ground you," Sabine continues to shake her head. Tikki flies back up to her owner's room.

"But for what?" Marinette asks.

"For doing all this," Tom replies. Marinette storms off.

"AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?" She shouts, before climbing up to her room. She is greeted up a frowning Tikki. Tikki moves out of her way and Marinette punches the wall.

"I sense anger like no other in this poor little girl," Hawk Moth says to no one in particular. Then a harmless white butterfly lands on his hand. He infuses it with his dark magic and it starts to fly away. "Fly away, my little akuma, and turn this broken soul into a powerful villain!" He shouts at the akuma and it's starts to fly to Marinette.

_With Adrien…_

Adrien was practising piano when Plagg sensed an akuma. He mind spoke to Tikki, who replied that maybe his owner should check it as her owner wasn't in a good mood. Plagg flew to Adrien.

"Adrien, I sense an akuma. We have to transform!" Plagg shouts. Adrien was confused as to why Plagg wasn't complaining. The reason why Plagg wasn't complaining is because he sensed it was heading right to Marinette, and if she got akumatized, they were done for.

"Got it! PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" He shouted. Adrien was replaced by Cat Noir. He jumped out his window and called Ladybug while looking around. Ladybug never picked up.

"Kid, go to Marinette's house!" Plagg shouted to Adrien. Since Plagg was on the miraculous, Adrien was the only one who could hear him.

"Why?" Cat Noir asked, starting to make his way there.

"That's where I sense the akuma is going, and be quick," Plagg replied. Cat Noir picked up his speed and started sprinting when he saw the akuma. When Cat reaches the balcony, he saw the butterfly pretty far away so he cataclysms the window. Marinette looked up to see Cat Noir jumping off her bed onto the floor. He grabbed Marinette and rushed down stairs, passing her parents.

"Cat Noir, What are you doing here? And where are you taking Marinette?" Tom asked. Cat Noir looked around and saw the akuma. His eyes opened wide. Tom noticed him looking a certain direction and saw the butterfly flying towards them. Tom begged Cat Noir to keep her safe and not let her get akumatized. He replied saying he would try and he took her to a crowded place. She was not getting akumatized on his watch.

**This story can go 3 ways, light, very dark or normal turn. Up to you guys, honestly. Peace out bug heads!**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm sorry- Ending 1

**I realised my mistake from last chapter after some people sent reviews. It's supposed to be dark, very dark or normal turn. Very dark won't have a happy ending, soz. Not really. I could do all 3 ending if you want and add a 4 ending, but that's up to you. If you guys want that, this is ending one (and I'll change the chapter name when you guys send in reviews) but if not, well it doesn't make a difference because this is the ending you people wanted.**

_**This will be a very short chapter!**_

The akuma was flying towards Marinette. She was scared and Cat Noir was determined. He took her to the park, sat down on a bench and told her to calm down.

"I need to talk to you but right now, you need to calm down, everything will be alright," Cat Noir explained. She breathed in and breathed out. The akuma started to fly away, which he was thankful for but kept coming back. He had no idea why but he bet Hawk Moth was pushing the akuma to her. She looked down and smiled before the akuma flew away, not returning.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, hugging Marinette. It took a while for Marinette to register what happened but she hugged him back.

"For what?" She asked, pulling away.

"For everything I said! I know your friends with Ladybug and she probably said everything that I said about you to you, so I'm so sorry!" Cat Noir explained. Marinette remembered all things he said then shook it off. "I'm a superhero, I shouldn't of said those things!" Cat Noir continued.

"Would believe me if I said I didn't do those things?" Marinette rubbed her hand. Cat Noir looked away, before looking back.

"I really don't know Marinette, I mean, I didn't believe from the start that you did all of those things but you apparently said something that really hurt," Cat Noir rubbed his neck.

"I you tell me what I said?" Marinette asked. He nodded and looked for his phone when he remembered he was transformed. He opened his baton and BANG! An akuma appeared and broke a building. He sighed and got up, grabbing Marinette in the process.

"After this attack, if I'm not required at home, I'll pass by with the message. But for now, let's get you home," Cat Noir landed at the front of the balcony, placing Marinette down. He jumped away and she ran to the side of the house. Opening her purse, a very concerned kwami flew out. Her frown turned upside down when she saw an unharmed Marinette.

"Your safe!" Tikki hugged Marinette who hugged back. BANG! They separate and Tikki nodded.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON! HA!" Marinette shouted. Ladybug swung into battle and they started to defeat the new akumatized victim.

**Yeah sorry for the short chapter. I don't want to continue it without getting your opinion on the multiple endings. Bye bye bug heads!**


	7. Chapter 7: L-Ladybug?- Ending 1

Ladybug arrived at the scene to see Cat Noir attacking the super villain. She swung her yo-yo and saved Cat Noir from getting kicked in the stomach.

"Happy to see you M'Lady," he bowled, before getting into a fighting position. She asked for any information about the akuma and he noted that the akuma was after people who were making fun of her and that the akuma was in her bracelet. She face palmed.

"Let's go, I'm meeting up someone," Ladybug replied. They jumped in front of the super villain and a purple butterfly shape appeared in front of her, signalling that Hawk Moth was talking to her.

"GET ME THE MIRACULOUS, NOW! OTHERWISE, I'LL REMOVE YOUR POWERS!" Hawk Moth's shouted through his lair. The villain flinched and ran towards the superheroes who skilfully dodged her.

"Give up, Halfaway! (What kind of name is that!?) You'll never get us," Cat Noir smirked. Halfaway shot her beam at Cat Noir. Cat moved to the side and Ladybug swung her yo-yo at the villains legs, tying them up. She broke from the yo-yo tie and shot another beam. It hit Cat Noir splitting his personality in half. The first Cat Noir was really happy, shooting puns left, right and centre. The second Cat Noir looked more like Adrien, with less messy hair. His eyes turned a normal green and he looked depressed. Saying random things like "father, come back!" "Father!". You couldn't hear the rest of them over the happy Cat Noir.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug shouted. She threw her yo-yo in the air and magic Ladybugs swirled, making a lucky charm. Her lucky charm was a bicycle that she didn't catch. Moving aside, it landed next to her and she instantly looked around. Her vision showed her nothing.

"Weird," she whispered and rode the bicycle away to an ally. Then her vision showed her to use this piece of clothing. Looking around again, her vision flashed on both Cat Noirs and her yo-yo flashed. She had a plan.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo at the happy Cat Noir and pulled him back, exposing Sad Cat Noir. He spotted the bike and rode it in front of Halfaway. She instantly tried hitting Cat Noir with the beams which she didn't succeed. Then Ladybug handed Sad Cat the piece of clothing and he used to to dry his tears. Halfaway became angry and sprinted full speed to Sad Cat. Ladybug saw an opportunity to tie her up with the yo-yo and did that, then calling Cat to use his Cataclysm.

"CATACLYSM!" Both Cat Noir's shouted and they ran up to Halfaway who was too distracted to notice them. One of them Cataclysmed her hat and the other Cataclysmed her bracelet. Both turned to dust and the akuma flew out of her hat, flapping away. Ladybug spilt her yo-yo open and let it fall.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," she said, as she started to swing her yo-yo. "TIME TO DE-EVILISE! GOTCHA!" She shouted, catching her yo-yo containing the black butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly," Ladybug whispered. The akuma turned into a harmless, white butterfly again which flapped away. She grabbed the bicycle, helped by both Cat Noirs and they threw it up.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" All the three of them shouted as the bicycle turned into magic Ladybugs that flew around. The Ladybugs reverted the damage done including turning back everyone into normal people and not 2 halves, including Cat Noir. He smiled at Ladybug as he returned back to normal.

"Pound it!" They both said, in sync. They first pumped and Ladybug's earring beeped, Cat Noir's beeping a couple of seconds later. "4 minutes left," they thought. Halfaway turned back into a normal civilian, who looked familiar. She definitely attended they same school as Marinette and Adrien. Both of the heroes ran and helped the civilian up, asking for her name in the process.

"Jennifer," she replied, brushing her clothes. "I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused, a girl from my school named Lila, was spreading rumours about a girl named Marinette who apparently does a lot of bad things," Jennifer explains. "I don't believe it, but everyone else does." Ladybug looked at Cat with a 'I told you so' look and Cat Noir rolled his eyes but he was smiling because he knew that his Lady was right. Their miraculous' beeped again and they separated into a different ally.

Cat Noir made sure his lady had left and sprinted to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Faulting over objects and flipping over walls he jumped down in front of Marinette who was frantically pacing up and down talking to herself.

_Meanwhile with Ladybug…_

"Spots off," Ladybug whispered. Hiding behind a wall, Ladybug's transformation dropped revealing Marinette Dupain Cheng. She sprinted to her house, walking up before being stopped by a certain cat.

"Where did you go?" He asked. She was panicking. Coming up with the best excuse, Cat Noir left her. Now trying to think of a good excuse, some of her ex-friends walked past her. They stopped talking and started whispering. One of them laughed and got hit in the stomach.

"Oh hey look it's Maritrash," someone had said. Ouch. Marinette turned around.

"Seriously, leave me al-," Marinette started. "L-Ladybug?" She asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Kagami - Ending 1

"Oh wait, your not Ladybug," Marinette realised. She mentally slapped herself, as she believed that HER alter ego was in front of her.

"Of course I am, see that's my miraculous," the fake Ladybug pointed to her earrings. Marinette walked up to the fake Ladybug and took of her earrings, smashing them on the ground. "HEY! What was the for? Now how am I going to get out of this suit, there is no Master to replace them," the fake Ladybug, which Marinette figured to be Lila, shouted. Marinette laughed.

"For your information Lila," Marinette and started and the fake Ladybug gasped. "I'm happen to be close friends with the REAL Ladybug and she told me there is a Master because that's were she got the extra miraculous' from," Marinette explained.

"Oh and how do we know your not lying?" Alya asked. It stung. Marinette smiled and replied.

"Ask Ladybug herself. Also, miraculous' are indestructible and you'll detransform when I take one of the earrings off," Marinette explained. Marinette ripped Lila's mask off. "Suits are magic so I wouldn't of been able to take that off." Marinette walked away, into the bakery where she saw Cat Noir and her parents, discussing something on paper.

"Oh Marinette, we are so sorry we didn't believe and so relived that your alright!" Marinette's parents exclaimed. She excepted there apology and hugged them. Cat Noir smiled as he saw her happy family and realised something. He couldn't be nice to Marinette as Adrien otherwise they'd ask to many question. Cat Noir called Marinette over and asked to talk to her in private. They walked up to the living room and Marinette grabbed some cookies.

"What did you want to talk about?" Marinette took a bite of the cookie.

"I've apologised to you as Cat Noir but I can't as my civilian form," Cat Noir explained.

"So your basically going to ignore me as your civilian form, Adrien." Marinette didn't notice the slip. Cat Noir did though and he was panicking. "Uhh what's wrong?" Marinette asked. He breathed out, revealed that Marinette didn't notice what she said.

"Nothing and yes, I'll try not to hurt you but I still need to blend in as they'd ask to many question." Marinette nodded, knowing that someone didn't believe Lila's lies. She still thought Adrien was Cat Noir and thought to test that theory. (**Let's pretend ****Ikari Gozen happened before Lila won) **

_Later that day…_

Marinette was free to hang out with someone. She had finished her homework, chorus and no one was at the bakery right now. Along with getting a new number, she got a new phone so all her contacts were gone. Scrolling through her contacts on her old phone, she passed most of her ex-friends.

"Alya," she whispered and pretended to vomit. "Nino, Adrien," she continued, still vomiting at every name. "Master Fu, oh wait." She grabbed her new phone and added the number as a new contact. "Luka, meh," she shrugged. She thought about what Luka thought about her so she gave him a call.

No answer. Guess that's her answer, Juleka must have said something to him.

"Chloe, since when did I have Chloe's number on this phone?" She whispered. Marinette kept scrolling through the contacts. "Kagami!" She said, her eyes wide open. After Kagami's mum got akumatized and Marinette and Kagami hung out, they exchanged phone numbers. Marinette had completely forgotten to tell Kagami about her number so she transformed into Ladybug in search for Kagami. Ladybug passed some people that she knew. Jennifer, who was recently akumatized, Alya, Lila, Nino, Cat Noir, wait what? Ladybug saw Cat Noir having a conversation with Lila and DJWifi so she decided to pop in and have a talk with them too. She swung into the shop and softly landed right next to Cat Noir.

"Hello!" Ladybug faked a smile. They all jumped and took some deep breathes in.

"Hello bugaboo, what brings you here?" Cat Noir asks.

"Oh, I was looking for Kagami but I saw you here and thought I pop in to check on my favourite kitty," Ladybug teased him and tapped his bell. Cat Noir turned away, blushing. "So what were you talking about?" Ladybug asked. Alya hit Lila in the stomach and she wined in agony.

"Uhh we were talking about Marinette," Lila started and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"She shut down the Ladyblog again," Alya commented. Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say Marinette was blocked from the Ladyblog?" Ladybug asked. Cat Noir turned back to Ladybug and gave her a 'I told them so' look.

"Uhh yeah?" Aalya replied.

"How could she have done that when she's blocked. Alya, where is your evidence?" Ladybug was getting irritated.

"Lila is the one who told us, after all she is your best friend and you wouldn't say your best friend is lying," Nino added. Ladybug laughed. Cat Noir knew what was coming.

"My best friend? Ha! In a million years. Cat Noir is my only best friend as Ladybug and if that's true, why do you say Marinette is lying? Wasn't she your best friend?" Ladybug smirked. Alya and Nino turned to Lila with their eyes, wide open.

"Okay, that was one lie. Marinette lies all the time, remember?" Lila admitted. Alya raised an eyebrow.

"Lila, I can't believe I believed you! Marinette was right all along, your just a lying brat wants attention! Our friendship is done, let's go Nino!" Alya grabbed Nino by the hand, leaving the superheroes and super liar. Ladybug dragged Cat Noir out and Lila was standing there, dumbfounded. LB had just exposed her, again. This time, it was in front of the people who she NEEDED against Marinette, otherwise it wouldn't work. She still had Adrien though, and that was her crush. She could still manage.

Lila jumped when her phone rang. She ruffled her pocket until she phoned her phone, checking the ID.

"Mum?" She said, making it sound more like a question. Shrugging, she answered the call. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Is this Lila Rossi?" The person on the other side of the phone asked.

"Yes," Lila reeked.

"Well, if you go don't manage to fix your mistake, you will never go near Adrien again!" The person shouted. It did not sound like Gabriel. It didn't sound like Nathalie. So who did it sound like? Her mother. She was beyond confused.

_On the other side of the phone…_

"Yes Hawk Moth," Lila's mother whispered. After looking at the Ladyblog, she had found out what her daughter was doing, becoming a perfect victim for Hawk Moth. Lila's mother was replaced with the exact same person, expect controlled by Hawk Moth. She smiled and picked up her phone, swiping through her contacts until she reached Lila. Lila's mum clicked call and Lila picked up.

"Hello?" Lila said. Lila's mum smirked and was told to make a threat.

"Is this Lila Rossi?" The real mum asked, managing to break through her the mean side but with no success.

"Yes," Lila replied.

"Well, if you don't manage to fix your mistake, you will never go near Adrien again!" Lila's mother shouted. She ended the call and threw her phone onto the couch. Lila's mum searched for Ladybug, Cat Noir and Lila.

_After the fight…_

"LADYBUG!" Lila shouted. She ran up to her and hugged her. Marinette kept cautious, in case of a quick grab of her earrings. Lila didn't want to steal her miraculous.

"Uhh, are you okay Lila?" Ladybug asked. BEEP BEEP! Her miraculous was telling her to leave.

"Thank you for saving my mum!" Lila pulled away and sprinted up to her mum. Ladybug smiled, before leaping away. Ladybug hid in an ally before detransforming. She slowly walked out, looking around for someone or some place that she would recognised. In front of her was the person she came out to see, Kagami.

"KAGAMI!" Marinette shouted, gaining Kagami's attention.

"Oh hello Marinette!" Kagami replied. They walked closer and shared a hug.

"Want to grab some ice-cream?" Marinette asked, pointing to André. Kagami nodded and headed to the ice-cream stand.

**Ugh, class is starting. No time for a note, bug out bug heads!**


	9. Chapter 9: Happy ending- Ending 1

"So," Kagami started, staring of at the distance. She shook her head, making her hair move from her eyes. "Those rumours that apparently you're a liar? Are those…true?" Kagami asked, still turned away. Marinette sighed and thought about everything that had happened.

"No they aren't," Marinette eventually replied. Suddenly, a ring from Marinette's phone made girls jump. She picked it up to see the caller I.D as Chloe. It was a video call.

"Hello?" Marinette asked. Chloe came up on the screen.

"Hey Marinette! And Kagami, didn't see you there," Chloe said through the phone. Kagami waved and Chloe smiled.

"Just saying that I'm doing back tomorrow!" Chloe shouted through the phone. She jumped up and down while Marinette silently screamed. She looked to Kagami who was a bit sad.

"Chloe, mind if Kagami hangs out with us?" I asked. Kagami face brightened, before Chloe replied.

"Sure," Chloe replied. "Well I got to go, we are heading to the airport!"

"Bye!" Both girls said, before ending the call.

"Oh Kagami, I changed my number," Marinette remembered. She opened her contacts and Kagami the phone. Kagami got her phone out and handed an unlocked phone. Marinette clicked contacts and pressed new contacts. She filled in her details. Kagami finished and decided to stop around a bit. She saw some contacts.

_Sabine Cheng (Maman): 8913579246_

_Tom Dupain (Papa): 8924680136_

_Chloe Bourgeois (Chloe): 891243587_

_Other phone _

Out of curiosity, Kagami clicked other phone. It came up with SPOTS ON.

"Spots on?" Kagami thought. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She clicked off and Marinette handed her phone back. Kagami handed Marinette's phone back before raising an eyebrow.

"Where you looking for someone's number or something?" Marinette asked. She saw Kagami panic and it got obvious that she was snooping around.

"Actually now that I think about it, I didn't see Alya or Adrien in your contacts," Kagami realised. Marinette turned around, disgusted by their names.

"You don't know, do you?" Marinette asked and Kagami shook her head. "Along with those rumours, Lila threatened to turn everyone against me and Adrien to be her boyfriend. Boyfriend part didn't go as well as she planned but the turning people against me did," Marinette explained. An ooohhh came from Kagami, now understandings why people hated Marinette. "They all blocked me but today, I heard LB exposed her in front of Cat Noir, Alya and Nino. Finally Ladybug stepped in and did something," Marinette said, not realising she had said that out-loud.

"Marinette, do you have something against Ladybug?" Kagami asked. Marinette realised that she definitely wasn't the only one who heard what she said.

"No, I'm just, a bit annoyed because I had to go through all this and now she says something." True be told, Marinette was angry at herself for not doing anything when she had all this knowledge and power. She could of ended this pain and suffering ages ago.

_The next day…_

Marinette, with her head up high, headed to school. Alya and Nino were waiting for her at her entrance. When they saw her, they sprinted up to her and Alya forced a hug, making Marinette's blazer wet from all the tears. Confused, Marinette pulled away. Then she remembered what happened yesterday.

"Look, I'm sooooooo sorry Marinette for how I treated you. I understand if you don't forgive me but just know I'm really sorry," Alya explained. Nino apologised too but Marinette thought of everything that happened.

"I'll forgive you, but forgetting is harder," Marinette replied. Alya and Nino nodded before Lila appeared.

"Lila ***enter swear word* **liar Rossi, welcome back," Alya spat. Everyone turned to them, mostly their classmates.

"Hey Alya, listen I just wanted to say I'm-," Lila started.

"No apologies Lila, Marinette and everyone else won't forgive you! Just wait until the find out!" Alya interrupted.

"Find out what?" Lila plays innocent. Nino rolls his eyes.

"Don't play innocent ***enter swear word* *enter swear word***, your lying days are over! I can't believe I was so gullible and believed you!" Nino shouted. Adrien steps out of his car and listens on.

"But I've done nothing wrong, right Adrien?" Lila noticed Adrien, who rolls his eyes too. He closes his door and moves closer.

"No Lila, I can't believe I actually thought YOUR blackmailing phone, was Marinette's phone," Adrien turned to Marinette who gave him a questioning look.

_Flashback…_

Adrien, after LB confronting Lila, headed to her house. She invited him in and excused herself to a shower. While taking a shower, Adrien headed to the kitchen and grabbed the first unhealthy food he saw and stuffed it into his mouth. Suddenly, a phone started to ring. Curious, Adrien followed the sound and when he found out it wasn't Lila's phone **(or main phone in this point)**, Adrien became extra curious and searched every drawer until he found the phone. He answered the call.

"Hello," Adrien said. He waited. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6.

"Who is this?" The voice finally replied.

"I'm a friend of Lila," He started. Lies. "I think this is her phone, who's this?" Adrien asks.

"Uhh I'm from PhonesDirect, my name is Gabe and I was going to ask why Lila Rossi hasn't payed her phone bill yet," Gabe explained.

"I can pass on a message but could I ask you something before you tell me, could I ask for the number?" Adrien asked again. Gabe gave him the number and Adrien gasped.

"Are you okay sir?" Gabe asked.

"Please shut this phone service down immediately!" Adrien shouted before hanging up. Lila came out the shower, fully dressed. "YOU ***enter swear word* **LYING ***enter swear word***, I HATE ***enter swear word* **YOU!" Adrien shouted before leaving. He took the phone with him and slammed the door.

_End of flashback…_

Adrien showed everyone all his evidence that he had gathered and Alya, Nino and Marinette stepped in to share their experiences. In the middle of shouting, a second limo pulled up.

"What the ***enter swear word* **happened here?" Chloe asked, stepping out the car. Marinette turned to Chloe and sprinted up to her, jumping on her and pushing her into the ground. She forced a hug which lasted a long time. Marinette explained what had happened and Chloe was so proud of her.

Lila moved countries and Marinette eventually forgave everyone expect Lila. Chloe became very nice to everyone and moved on from Adrien. Adrien finally released his feelings and asked Marinette out. Ladybug and Cat Noir also started dating when they revealed their identities. In Marinette's opinion, life was how she wanted it, but with akumas every now and then. But what if her life story didn't end like this?

**Wooohoooooooo! Ending 1 finished. Ending 2 is a go. Ending 2 starts at the end of *checks story* Chapter 5- Am I not good enough!? That's the same place Ending 3 and possibly Ending 4 will start. Also, I wanted to thank everyone who supported me throughout this whole story and all of you for reading it. This story wouldn't be the same without each and everyone of you. I'm planning to upload this on another website, but that's going to be later.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mistake- Ending 2

He wished he didn't get distracted. He wished Lila wasn't in front of him. He wished he ignored her. And oh how he wished he can go back in time and change the past. But he couldn't and that killed him. He knew this was all his fault.

Running past the local café, people raised an eyebrow as Cat Noir carried Marinette over his shoulder and sprinted as far as he could. Lila was the one who ran up to Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir! Cat Noir!" Lila called, playing sad. Cat Noir ignored her. "Cat Noir please, someone's every sad and they might become akumatized!" Lila shouted. Cat Noir stopped in his tracks causing even more attention. Lila turned to face the wall and smirked before turning back. The akuma flapped and fluttered to Marinette who tried to stop crying but couldn't. He brought out his baton and called Ladybug once more. No answer.

"Ladybug here. Leave your message after the bug out. Bug out!" The recorded voice messaged played.

"Ladybug I need you to come and take care of a civilian, the person likely to get akumatized. I'm taking care of another one, her name is Mari- oh no," he stopped mid-sentence and the voice message went to Ladybug's phone. The akuma, too close to run now, was only a meter away. Cat Noir placed Marinette on a chair nearby and Lila promised to not let Marinette get akumatized. He smiled and ran inside to which Lila smirked at Marinette. Marinette sighed, trembling and shaking in fear. Marinette stuck out her tongue and turned around, before running. Lila was taking back but soon decided to run after her. She was too late and decided to give up, thinking she'd already been akumatized.

Marinette peeked out of the alley way. She sighed in relive, as Lila walked away. The akuma, still following her, sensed their pray and fluttered towards her. She felt the only way to get rid of the akuma was to become akumatized.

"I'm sorry Tikki, take them and give it to some worthy," Marinette said. She took off her earrings and handed them to Tikki, to which she nodded and gave it flew away. Marinette stood there and waited for the akuma which infected her purse. Tikki saw this and she panicked for a spilt second, who does she give it to? Alya? No, she betray Marinette. But she is Rena Rouge after all. Nino? Same deal. Adrien? He's Cat Noir though. Chloe? Chloe's in New York.

"Hello?" Or is she? "Hellooooooooo," the person voice echoed through the alleys.

"Perfect," Tikki thought and she flew to the one person Marinette could trust. Turning a few corners, she came face to face with the last person Tikki wanted right now. Alya.

"A-A kwami," Alya realised.

"Oh no," Tikki thought.

"And the ladybug earrings, what happened to Ladybug!? Were you coming to give them to me? Thinking about it, Ladybug seems to not like me as much as she used to so I highly doubt your coming to me but still," Alya rambles on and Tikki takes this opportunity to phase right past her. Alya smiles. "Bye kwami whose name I don't know," Alya shouts. Tikki is stunned by her actions. Wouldn't Alya take the miraculous straight away? Something was off. Alya didn't seem like herself.

Chloe knew she saw Marinette. She saw her take off the earrings and hand them to Tikki before getting akumatized. Her actions immediately cause Chloe to move, to find Tikki and tell her that she could be Ladybug for the time being. Then she heard another voice.

"A-A kwami," the voice said. It sound like one of her classmates. That means she's a superhero and the miraculous is probably going to her. "And the ladybug earrings, what happened to Ladybug!? Were you coming to give them to me? Thinking about it, Ladybug seems to not like me as much as she used to so I highly doubt your coming to me but still," the voice rambles. It sound more clear, it sound like….Alya? That could make sense. Alya was Marinette's best friend which would make sense to give her a miraculous. But which one?

"Now isn't the time Chloe!" Chloe thought, slapping herself on the face.

"Bye kwami whose name I don't know," Alya, or who she thinks is Alya, says. Chloe raises an eyebrow. That does not seem like Alya. Alya would probably take the miraculous. Whatever Marinette's power is, it probably got to Alya already.

"Chloe!" A voice said. She turned around to see the person, or rather kwami, she was looking for.

"Tikki! I saw what happened and I can fill in," Chloe started.

"No. I'm going to fill in as Ladybug."

**Hey bug heads! Sorry for the delay, I'm trying to fix the situation between my copy-righted story (Watching Miraculous on the w website) and just trying to get it up to date. I though it would be cool to have Chloe actually not leave to New York even though Marinette thought she did. That mysterious person who is demanding to fill in as Ladybug is actually not who you think it is. You can guess if you want by sending in reviews or pm and I'll tell you if your right or wrong. Bug out bug heads!**


	11. Chapter 11: Maronette- Ending 2

**First guess I got and someone had already got it. That was easy.**

"No. I'm going to fill in as Ladybug."

Chloe turned around and gasped. Tikki gasped too but not as loud. Standing in front of them was Kagami. She stepped forward.

"It makes more sense for a blue haired girl to step in, so they don't suspect anything," Kagami stated and they both nodded. Tikki flew towards Kagami, handing her the earrings. In Tikki's tiny red hand, the were black and red as they were active, but as Kagami held them, they were silver and turned into hoop earrings. Kagami just stared at them and Chloe shrugged. She wore them, saying the words to allow the transformation to start.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Kagami shouted and within a flash, Kagami was replaced with Ladybug different coloured eyes and a different hair cut.

"So what's your excuse for the different hair cut and eye colour?" Chloe asked.

"Acting, let's just say I was in a play and couldn't change in time so I just transformed," Kagami replied, bringing the black spotted yo-yo. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked. Chloe smiled.

"Let's just say, I'll be in the background," Chloe replied and Ladybug raised an eyebrow. Chloe started to laugh like an evil manic.

Alya was trying to get to the scoop. She heard that someone got akumatized and Cat Noir was on the scene, so obviously, Alya grabbed her trusty phone and dashed out the door. She made it to the scene to see nothing but a smirking Lila. She muttered something and then left. Alya shook her head the processed to smack it. Alya, disappointed to see no villains turned around with her head down. She bumped into something, or someone. The blogger looked up to see a villain, smirking while looking down at her. Her blue eyes felt..familiar. Then, as she realised who it was and what was going to happen, it was already too late and Marinette had hit her with a white beam.

She didn't know what was happening or what Marinette's powers were, but one thing was for sure. Alya was to partly to blame for Marinette's akumatization. She felt her body randomly blurting things out, blurting the truth out as if Marinette's power was to seek the truth. The truth that Alya found hard to cover. Alya had always believed that Lila wasn't a liar and that Marinette was jealous but after hearing about the things that Lila claimed Marinette did, Alya started to question if Lila was stretching the truth. Of course, Alya was on Lila's side, as she knew Marinette was capable of those things but she started to wonder how much of the "truth" was the truth.

After they mysterious thing that Alya was talking to had left, she felt her body start moving towards the open. Alya couldn't stop it. Her body went passed lots of strangers all she did was walk until she was face to face with Marinette's akumatized self.

"Finally," she started. "I'm not controlled by that goody two shoes!"

"What?" Alya thought.

"Even if they find away to defeat me, there's no bringing Marinette back!" Marinette shouted, laughing like an crazy, evil manic. Alya was struggling to processes what she heard. What happened to Marinette? "Oh, I know you can hear me Alya, and believe me when I say that the Marinette you know died along with all my happiness and respect for you," she said before smirking. Alya now was struggling to breathe. It hurt her, like a knife stabbed into your back unexpectedly.

"Even if they find away to defeat me, there's no bringing Marinette back!" Marinette shouted, laughing like an crazy, evil manic. Alya was struggling to processes what she heard. She now was struggling to breathe. She didn't know what she had done but the only thing that Alya would have though was right. Then, Marinette jumped away into the background. Unexpectedly, Cat Noir landed behind her.

"Is everything okay?" Cat Noir asked. Alya was screaming to tell him to help her, to defeat Marinette and get Ladybug to knock some sense into her. But nothing came out. Instead, a simple nod and Cat Noir jumped away. Still controlled by Marinette, she went up to the café to buy some hot chocolate. Just as she was going to drink it, Alya felt a push and her hot chocolate spilled all over her favourite shirt. She felt laughter coming from Marinette and she cursed her. She even said things that she wished she didn't say.

"***enter swear word* **you Marinette! I wish I was never your friend! I wish you were never born! Your just a spoiled ***enter swear word***, who acts nice to get other people to like you and then you show them your true colours!" Alya shouted, that only Marinette could hear.

Marinette stopped in her tracks, blinked and made Alya punch herself. She could not believe Alya had just said that, and she wasn't even apologising.

"See Maronette? Your best friend doesn't even care about you! Go get the miraculous', now!" Hawk Moth shouted, while Marinette cried and cried on the inside.

"No, ***enter swear word* **off Hawk Moth," Marinette or rather Maronette said. She broke her connection with Hawk Moth resulting in her loosing a slight bit of her powers but she still felt anger inside of her, as if all the anger and sadness that she built up had been released.

People didn't seem to believe that there was an akuma attack going on until Cat Noir confirmed that there was one, and he suggested that everyone, especially anyone who has some type of relationship with Marinette to hide. Chloe and Kagami, still transformed into Ladybug, searched for Marinette. They passed many people, asking if they had seen the akumatized person and they all shook their heads. Just as they were about give up, Cat Noir appeared in front of them.

"M'Lady!" He shouted, and Kagami cringed. "What- you look different," he said.

"Yeah, I was just in the middle of a play and had no time to change back so I just transformed," Ladybug explained, hoping Cat Noir would by it.

"What about Chloe? Wasn't she supposed to be in New York?" Cat Noir questioned.

"My flight got cancelled, but Marinette's been akumatized! The akuma landed in her purse!" Chloe shouted and the 2 heroes immediately exchanged glances. The both leaped away and left Chloe standing there. "WHAT ABOUT ME?" She shouted, but they could not hear her.

_When the heroes and Maronette started fighting…_

"Wow, look at these 2 heroes who are trying to come save me, well guess what? Marinette's gone and so is Hawk Moth," Maronette commented and the heroes just stared blankly.

"What?" Cat Noir asked.

"Hawk Moth is controlling me anymore so good luck with that. I'm not out for your miraculous', I'm just trying to get revenge," Maronette explained. The heroes looked at each other, smirked, then acted sad.

"Oh okay, well then who do you want revenge on?" Ladybug asked, slowly approaching Maronette.

"Lila, Alya and Adrien," Maronette announced and Cat Noir was taken back.

"Why?" He asked, as they continued to make their way closer.

"Lila because she's a lying ***enter swear word***, Alya because she betrayed me and Adrien because he knew Lila was lying, and still sided with Lila!" Maronette shouted, now in tears. Cat Noir took this opportunity to try snatch the bag but Maronette had a tight grip.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug called, and a photo of a bee with a crown on it appeared. "A bee?" Ladybug thought. "A bee with a crown? A queen bee? Queen bee! Chloe!" Ladybug thought and went on a search for Chloe.

"Where are you going?" Cat Noir asked, as he was holding on to the bag.

"To find Chloe," Ladybug replied, and swung away.

Chloe ran towards Ladybug when she saw her. Ladybug landed directly in front of her, making Chloe bounce back a little.

"Do you need anything Ladybug?" Chloe asked, looking at the lucky charm.

"The lucky charm told me I needed to find you. You must be the key to get into Marinette's head!" Ladybug said and Chloe smiled.

"I have an idea," Chloe announced and produced to tell Ladybug what she thought she could do. Ladybug nodded and grabbed Chloe, before swinging back to Maronette and Cat Noir, who were still holding the purse, trying to pull it closer.

"MARINETTE!" Chloe shouted, and Maronette's attention went straight to that voice she recognised.

"Chloe?" She questioned.

"Yes it's me, Chloe. Marinette, what happened? Why did you get akumatized?" Chloe asked and the tears which were held inside suddenly flooded out.

"Lila, the stupid ***enter swear word***! She even got my parents to believe her! I don't know what to think anymore! You're the only one who believes me!" Maronette shouted.

"Please, Marinette, just give the purse to Cat Noir and we can talk this out," Chloe said, with a quiet, calming voice. Maronette looked at Chloe, then Ladybug, the Cat Noir and back at Chloe. She nodded and slowly released her grip.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouted, destroying the purse. It left black ashes on the floor.

"No more whatever Ladybug actually says," Ladybug said, before capturing the akuma. She opened her yo-yo and the butterfly fluttered out. "Bye bye little butterfly," she whispered, watching the butterfly as it flew away. Ladybug grabbed the piece of paper with a bee on it. She threw it up in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She screamed and the magic ladybugs fixed everything in a matter of seconds. The ladybugs flew around Maronette and she was surrounded by purple-ish bubbles before turning back to Marinette with no earrings on and no purse.

"POUND IT!" The 3 said, as the fist pumped. Gabriel turned on the news, to see Maronette had been defeated.

"Today, the first ever akumatized victim had given up it's akuma without and force. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was akumatized into Maronette, seeking revenge on some classmates for some unknown reason, then after Chloe Bourgeois talked to her, she gave up her akuma. Nadia Chamack is on the scene," the news reporter announced and the screen changed to Nadia, standing next to the heroes, Marinette and Chloe.

"Do be bemused, it's just the news, Nadia Chamack here. How does it feel to be the first person to willingly give up their akuma?" Nadia asked the teenage girl.

"Feels normal, now if you'll excuse me, I have to do things so get out of my way," Marinette said, pushing Nadia out of the way. She grabbed Ladybug and Chloe, before saying thanks to Cat Noir pushed them into the alley.

"Well that's all for today, thanks for tuning today," Nadia ended the report.

"That's not normal," Gabriel said to no one in particular.

"WHAT!?" Mr Dupain and Mrs Cheng shouted as they saw the report. "That cant be true!"

_Meanwhile, with Master Fu…_

Master Fu clicked off the news. He sighed.

"Master, what's wrong? They defeated Maronette and she'll get the miraculous back," Wayzz claimed.

"That's not what I'm worried about Wayzz, it is possible that Marinette may have the akumatization affect and that's not a good thing," Master Fu said.

"What's the akumatization affect?" Wayzz asked.


	12. 20k views special!

**So I said I would be 20k special for both Breaking Point and Watching Miraculous, so here it is. This chapter will be uploaded on both stories, to thank all of you for 20k reads! Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! The support on these stories are unreal, I want to thank every single person for reading and anyone who sends reviews, favourites and follows my story or me. And also, thanks to Light Mega Z, who constantly thank, for being there for me. I also want to thank Rod, from Watching Miraculous, for forcing me to upload these stories so he can read them, which btw he still hasn't. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have seen this story. Let's get started. This is going to be a script style.**

Lara: WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE 20K SPECIAL!

Readers: WOOHOOO

Miraculous characters: 20k!?

Lara: Yes, this story, and another one, recently hit 20k!

Real me: So instead of making a long, boring thank you chapter, I thought I'd make a chapter with a song that represents my life

Kat: Uh oh

Lara: But fear not, I've chosen a song that I'm comfortable sharing with, something that doesn't reveal a lot that I don't want out on the internet. I originally was going to do "Sit Still, Look Pretty" but I thought that might be offence to boys

Real me: So I went with a song that represents my school life, "Freaks" by Jordan Clarke

Summer: That really doesn't represents your school life

Lara: My primary school life and a bit from High school

Real me: Before I forget, this chapter is separated from both stories so this isn't a continuation of them. That's why Miss Liar is here

Liar: My name is Lila! *Annoyed*

Real me: And that's why my friends, Summer, Rod, GG, Kat, Z and Crystal are here

Miraculers: Hi!

Lara: And I never took Light Mega Z because it's a special chapter! So I present, the story of my school life. Anything that I see in my mind, you guys will read *points to the 4th wall* and you people will also see *points to everyone in the story*

*Lara clicks her fingers and everyone is transported to a theatre, with recliner seats and are elevated as they get further from the stage. On the stage, Lara stood with a microphone, smiling. She clicked her fingers and music started to play. Her friends recognised it, it was the start of "Freaks"*

_Lara: _**I've been locked in the locker**

Rod: Wait What? That's not possible!

Lara: *sighs* I've been locked in a classroom before

*Everyone sees Lara into a classroom after a mysterious person lets her in. Lara closes the door, hears a click but turns away. The mysterious person grabs a bottle and Lara turns to open the door, to see it locked. They both looked visibly panicked. An idea pops into Lara's head and she calls out for the mysterious person, name to blurry to hear. The run to the other class, and try the door to see it unlocked. Then, they escape unnoticed*

Adrien: Start again!

_Lara: _**I've been locked in the locker  
I was picked last in soccer**

The Miraculers that know Lara irl nod, while the others shrug. They see Lara and he friends all lined up along with some other people. The other people, who look to be Lara's classmates, pick all the boys first, apart from Rod, and then all the girls, apart from her friends. Finally they choose Lara's friendship group and they pick Lara last

_Lara: _**And they say that it's all fun  
But their fun, it ain't fun, man I'm done**

Even though no one knew, that last part could go very dark. Lara, and probably you too, hates bullies with every bone in her body. She even threatens to punch them if they hurt her friends.

Real me: Quick fact, that's true. I threatened to punch one of my classmates because as he told my friend to shut up and when I told him to shut up, he asked me what I'm going to do

Kat: I remember that, he told me to shut up, right?

Lara: Yeah

_Lara: _**And I know we're all different  
Our beliefs and religions**

*Lara moved up and down the stage, side to side as she sang*

The first thing that came to the Miraculers minds was the being gay and stuff. If the people who aren't straight, who I'm not going to mention for reasons, were to say that, then they would most likely get bullied. No really got bullied for religion though.

Real me: Another fact, up until high school, I didn't know about people being bi, pan, ace, Demi and all that. I was really innocent

GG: Key word, _was_

Lara: And who can I blame but you?

Rod: Summer

Summer: Stop blaming me for everything!

Lara: oh, I forgot about the song

Alya: Yeah we've been here waiting for ages

Nino: How far are we in the song?

Crystal: Pre-chorus

Z: How do you know?

Crystal: My friends play it all the time and I heard Kat singing it

_Lara: _**But I don't see the difference  
In me, you, your, tu or moi, vous**

Real me: FRENCH!

Lara: Alright "Real me", if you keep interrupting me, I won't sing

*"Real me" Sticks her tongue out*

_Lara: _**So if you've had enough, then**

*Lara stomps her foot on the floor hard, making everyone jump*

_Lara: _**Come to the land of the lost and lonely**

Everyone started to see images flashing of Lara getting lost in her school and sitting alone at lunch time. Her friends started laughing as they discuss this everyday

_Lara: _**Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family**

Her friends started laughing again, they didn't know how much they released to this song. Her friendship group was a big family

_Lara: _**Of freaks, like you and me  
I know a place where the bruised and broken**

This time, they saw images flashing that no one had seen before. They saw a boy, which the Miraculers know as her brother, punching and kicking her, while she punches him. She was laughing hard.

Real me: Sorry to interrupt, I just want to clarify that we were okay fighting although sometimes we fight for real

_Lara: _**Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy  
Just freaks, like you and me  
We are the freaks**

Alix: Is that it?

*Lara shakes her head*

_Lara: _**I've been kicked down in the dirt  
I pretend that it don't hurt**

This time, everyone saw Lara getting pushed onto the floor by many different people. She only stood back up and walked away. Sometimes she would laugh and mention that it didn't hurt at all but as they turned away, Lara complained of agony. The last one that came up was a little baby who pushed her to the floor. Everyone awwww at that.

_Lara: _**And I know that they're just words**

Everyone heard words like idiot, dumb and fat play over and over again in their minds

_Lara: _**But sticks, stones, they break bones but just know  
We could all be disciples  
And we'll write our own Bible  
We'll put freaks in the titles  
It's me, you, your, tu and moi, vous**

*When Lara sang the word moi, she put her hand on her chest as if she pointing to herself*

_Lara: _**So if you've had enough, then  
Come to the land of the lost and lonely**

The same image of her getting lost played in their head

_Lara: _**Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family  
Of freaks, like you and me  
I know a place where the bruised and broken**

This time, a different image played of when Lara looked like she had broken her leg. Lara couldn't walk properly and she was in some type of blue sport uniform. Lara tried to run, but couldn't run that much as she felt the pain through her leg like a knife had just stabbed Lara

Real me: My basketball uniform btw

_Lara: _**Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy  
Just freaks, like you and me  
We are the freaks  
We are the freaks  
We are the freaks  
Come to the land of the lost and lonely**

The images flashed again, but faster this time

_Lara: _**Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family**

More images, only these ones were with Lara's friends and they all seemed happy

_Lara: _**Of freaks, like you and me  
I know a place where the bruised and broken**

Everything that had played before was flashing so quick, you didn't know what was happening

_Lara: _**Live like the kings and the queens of tragedy  
Just freaks, like you and me  
We are the freaks **

**Come home  
Where you can be you, I can be me  
We'll never leave  
'Cause we are the freaks  
Come home  
Where you can be you, I can be me  
We'll never leave  
'Cause we are the freaks  
We are the freaks!**

*Everyone cheered*

Lara: Thank you

Z: So now what?

Lara: Remember How I said something about a surprise?

Readers from Watching Miraculous: Yes!

Readers from Breaking Point: No?

Lara: One lucky person, gets to go into one of my stories, not forever though. Just tell me you want to do it, and if you get chosen I'll pm you (private message). After that, tell me which story and anything I can call you

Real me: If no one wants to do it then I'm bringing another one of my OC's in. Oh and if you're a guest, tell me which story and anything I can call you in your review as I won't be able to private message you

Light Mega Z: What about me?

Lara: If no one wants to do it, I can ask you personally. BUT please, don't ask for After the other kiss, as I will have to apologise. After the other kiss isn't a proper story, it's just a continuation of a comic which reminds me, PART 2 IS THE ON THE WAY! Anyone have anything to say?

Liar: I do

*Miraculers sigh*

Liar: Why do you hate me Marinette? *fake sobs*

Marinette: I-

Lara: Let me stop you right there little liar

Liar: HEY!

Lara: The real question is why do you hate Marinette? Just because she knows your lying?

Alya: Not this again, Lila isn't a-

Kat: Shut it Alya

Nino: You shut up, don't ever talk to my girlfriend like that

Summer: Don't talk to my friend like that!

Nino: Your friend started it

Summer: Well your girlfriend is just an idiot

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOO

Lara: Oh no

Nino: My girlfriend is smarter than you

Summer: Is she really? She can't even figure out that her best friend is her idol

*After 3 hours of arguing, which Summer kept burning Nino and Alya with basic knowledge of the show*

Rod: Can we listen what Lara has to say?

Lara: Thank you, Alya, I know you think Lila isn't lying but think again, I know more than all of you know about your own lives

Sabrina: Prove it

Lara: I know who Hawk Moth is, I know who Mayura is, I know who every single hero is

Chloe: I don't believe you

GG: *sigh* this might take long

Lara: Give me a superhero name

Crystal: Ladybug!

*Everyone looks at her*

Crystal: What? I only know her and Cat Noir

Lara: *Laughs a little* Marinette

Kat: Rena Rouge

Lara: Alya *points to Alya*

Alya: Carapace

Lara: I won't say it out loud, but since I know you know, I'll whisper it to you *goes up to Alya and whispers* Nino

*Alya is shocked*

Kim: King Monkey

Lara: *to his mind* You

Adrien: Bunnix

Lara: Do you even know?

*Adrien nods*

Lara: *shrugs* whatever *in Adrien's mind* Alix *out loud* Okay, I think I proved my point

Miraculous characters: Yeah

Real me: So trust me when I say Lila is a liar. I'm sorry that both of us got really angry, you guys are too oblivious

Lara: One more thing, anyone want a shout out? Either story or account

Real me: Now seriously, anyone have anything else to say?

Summer: FOLLOW ME ON PICSART!

Lara: Lol, yes follow **Summer** _( cottenkitty)_, **Someone who I can not name cause I don't have permission** _( KawaiiFoxcelia)_, **Kat **_( kitkat_san1),_** GG **_( azumi_wove-u)_and **me **_( FlexyGirlRules)_ on PicsArt

Real me: And they didn't ask to be shouted out, I just did it. Okay, for real this time. BUG OUT BUG HEADS!

**That was long. Didn't expect it to be so long, I promise the next chapter is a proper one. Also, PINCH PUNCH FIRST DAY OF THE MONTH NO RETURNS! I'm hungry, I'm going to eat. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Akumatization Affect- Ending

**I love to see you guys sending in reviews asking what the akumatization affect actually is. Obviously, this is fake and was my original idea. **

"The akuamtization affect is when after a miraculous holder is akumatized, there is a possibility that they have a change in attitude to people they have a strong emotion towards, expect people they love. For example, Lila, a person Marinette often complains about, will be one of the people that Marinette might become cold towards. It's happen before but it's very rare, 1 in about a 1000 holders," Master Fu explained, making Wayzz gasp.

Tikki looked at her owner in concern. She knew something was wrong, but nothing came to mind. Tikki knew she had to speak to Master Fu, but it was forbidden to leave her owner's side. Especially at day, so she waited until dawn. In the meantime, her owner was acting strange. Marinette suggested strange things to do, like blackmailing and starting fights. Things that Marinette wouldn't usually do. She felt a strange feeling after Maronette had been de-evilized. That Marinette wasn't the same and it didn't feel right. This feeling was the same thing that happened with one of Plagg's old owners, and Master Fu explained that it was the akumatization affect and he didn't say anything more. Overtime, Tikki noticed that the Cat Noir that had been akumatized, was being cold to everyone but his Ladybug and her civilian form along with his best friends and family. She guessed that the akuamtization affect made them change something inside of them, like they changed their views.

Night came, and Tikki left Marinette as she slept peacefully. She phased through the wall, towards Master Fu's place. He slept on the floor, with a gentle blanket and a soft pillow. Wayzz was resting next to him, lightly snoring. She silently flew to Master Fu.

"Master, master!" Tikki whispered in his ear, waking him up.

"Tikki?" He asked, to which Tikki nodded. "What are you doing here? Where is Marinette?" Master Fu asked.

"Does she have the akumatization affect?" Tikki asked, ignoring his question and flying closer in. Master Fu nodded, and Tikki sighed. "What's going to happen to her?" Tikki asked again.

"She is going suggest unusual things like starting fights," Master Fu started.

"She already did, mostly with Lila and Alya," Tikki informed, and Master Fu nodded.

"Marinette might become, how do they put it, a disrespectful girl?" He continued.

"A bad girl?" Tikki corrected.

"Yes, this can't be undone Tikki, nothing can reverse this," Master Fu sighed. Tikki and Wayzz sighed too, while staring at each other. Life just got more complicated.

The next day at school, everyone was talking about how Marinette got akumatized. At first, Tikki didn't notice anything that major. Marinette had a change in clothing, she wore long sleeved jumpers and ripped pants on her first day back from being akumatized. But what concerned Tikki the most was her first reaction with Lila raised concern with everyone that saw her.

"Hey Marinette, why did you get akumatized?" Lila asked, faking her smile. Marinette turned to Lila and gave this weird smile, before shocking everyone.

"Hey ***enter swear word***, oh I didn't see you there, guess I thought you must of come up with another ***enter swear word* **lie for being away. You should know why, because you told my parents some fake ***enter swear word* **about what I had "done" and they ground me," Marinette explained. She added quotation marks when she said done. Everyone gasped and Alya, Nino and Adrien stepped forward.

"What happened to you Mari?" Alya asked. She got flashed backs, to times where Alya called her Mari. Marinette turned to Alya, clearly irritated by Alya and spat on her. Alya wiped off the spit, which wasn't much and went to slap Marinette. At this time, Kagami and Chloe has arrived. They stepped through the doors to see Marinette back flipped over Alya to behind her and pushed her over, spitting again on her.

"Don't ever call me Mari!" Marinette shouted, putting her foot on Alya's back, Alya struggling to get up. Nino, Kagami, Chloe and Adrien sprinted up to both of them. Nino tried pushing Marinette back, but she pushed him away, Adrien just catching him before he fell. He softly put Nino down, and walked up to Marinette. Marinette instantly took her foot off Alya, because as Adrien walked forward, she imagined him as Cat Noir, flashing between the 2. In this time, Chloe helped Alya get away and Kagami grabbed Marinette's shoulder. She turned around, and calmed down, but turned back to Lila and Alya.

"Your lucky," she spat, walking away with Kagami and Chloe. The rest of her classmates just stared. What just happened?

For the rest of the day, Chloe and Kagami worried for their blueberry friend. She kept swearing at Lila and Alya, occasionally at Nino. It wasn't normal for Marinette, so at the end of the day, Chloe and Kagami pulled Marinette aside. Chloe locked the door, and Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse.

"What happened to you?" Kagami asked.

"I just got a boost in confidence!" Marinette replied. Tikki sighed and both girls turned to her.

"Marinette's got what we call the akumatization affect, and in short," Tikki paused, turning to her owner and turning back to the girls. "She's going to stay like this forever, picking fights, swearing and maybe even…picking up some bad habits."

Kagami and Chloe gasped. This was all Lila's fault! No way the could tell anyone, that would just expose Marinette's secret identity. But how would they explain what happened?

After everyone had left school, Marinette sneakily made her way to the local shops. As she entered, Marinette was given cold stares by everyone she knew. She made her way to the store who she knew well but never really talked to.

"Yo Mia, what's up?" Marinette shouted. A girl with brown hair looked up from the computer and saluted with 2 fingers. Marinette got the message, she was busy. She walked around the stores, occasionally popping into stores and buying things until Marinette came face to face with the person she least expected.

"Hello liar," Marinette said. Lila spat at her and she spat back.

"How about we fight, me you back of the school, tomorrow?" Lila didn't expect a nod, she just thought it was something to scare Marinette. But when Marinette did, she swallowed hard. She knew she was gonna lose. Marinette walked away, slapping a paper on Lila's back. She was too lost in thought to realise what happened. As Lila walked, everyone called her liar. It wasn't until she saw Alya that she realised there was a paper on her bag that read.

_I'm a liar everyone, so call me what I am_

Grinning her teeth, she screamed Marinette's name. When Marinette heard that, she laughed and feel to the floor, still laughing. She stood up and found Mia's store again. Mia called her name as she entered.

"What can I do for ya Marinette?" Mia asked.

"I need stuff for fighting."


	14. Chapter 14: 2 bad girls- Ending 2

**So, in this chapter, I have older versions of characters from a story called "the bad girl" which I have written on the w website. I don't like the story, but I love the characters. Most of this won't make sense without reading the second story which hasn't been released and probably won't be. **

_**Warning! This chapter includes violence, guns, a bit of gayness (it's more they announce it, and there isn't stuff like kissing in this) and fights!**_

"Who are you fighting?" Mia asked, coming out from behind the register.

"The liar, can't believe she challenged me," Marinette told Mia, who went to go grab some gloves.

"Lila Rossi?" Mia asked, throwing some gloves at Marinette, who caught them and tried it on. They were fingerless gloves.

"How do you know her name?" Marinette questioned, as she looked how to black, fingerless gloves fit her perfectly.

"You always mutter her name under your breath when you come to this store, and she came in here earlier, looking for things to fight too," Mia explained, throwing another pair of fingerless gloves, this time red. Marinette carefully removed the gloves and threw them at the counter, then tried on the red gloves. They were a little loose, but had more protection. Marinette removed the red cloves and threw them on the counter too.

Mia started to walk to the counter.

"You looking for a bad girl look?" Mia asked and Marinette nodded. "Lose the pigtails."

Marinette looked at her hairstyle. She still had her pigtails, but she couldn't change it because of her alter ego. "I'll think about it," Marinette added.

Mia grabbed a brown leather jacket with some ripped jeans and placed them on the counter. Then she made a funny face, making Marinette let out a laugh. She went back to a shirt, but in the corner of her eye, she saw something.

"What's that?" Marinette asked, looking at the shiny hoodie in the corner. She walked closer to it, but before she could touch it, Mia screamed at her to stop.

"That's Luci's hoodie! You can't touch it!" Mia screamed, trying to protect it.

"Right, Luci. Who is she again?" Marinette asked, backing away from the hoodie.

"Remember how when I was in high school, I was friends with the "bad girl"?" Mia asked, and Marinette nodded, somehow remembering hearing that. "Well, before I left to another high school, Luci, Cameron, Olivia and I were walking home, they are all my old friends by the way. I was really cold since I forgot my jacket and Luci took of her hoodie, and gave it to me. She said she didn't mind, and I didn't think it was weird because we were best friends. I never had chance to return it to her before she…she." Mia was clearly holding in her tears. "…jumped. Luci survived it, but due to her recovery time, I didn't see her before I left. So I kept her hoodie as a memory. We never saw each other since, and I lost her number and everything else."

"I'm sorry Mia, I didn't know," Marinette hugged her. Mia was way older than her, so it must have been a long time since she saw that Luci girl. Suddenly, a girl, around double the height as Mia walked.

"Hey are you okay?" The girl asked, seeing Mia almost in tears. Mia couldn't speak.

"She'll be fine," Marinette adds, continuing to hug her.

"W-What's your name?" Mia stammered, looking shocked at the girl.

"Luci, I'm new around here," Luci added.

"Luci, did you have a friend name named Mia?" I asked, since Mia just couldn't speak.

"Yeah I did, before she moved, I gave her my favourite hoodie one night 'cause she was cold. Never asked for it back though, hope she still has it," Luci replies, looking through the store.

"I still have it Luci, it's over there," Mia mutters.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Luci asked. Mia pointed to the hoodie. Luci looked towards the hoodie and her eyes widen.

"M-My hoodie!" Luci exclaims. She then turns to Mia. "Is that really you Mia?" Luci smiles, trying to hold in tears.

"Yes it is," Mia replied. They both burst into tears and hugged each other while Marinette just stood there, waiting for them to stop. She started tap her foot.

"How are the others?" Mia asked.

"Others?" Marinette thought.

"Olivia's working right now. Cameron's also working," Luci replied.

"What about Star and Victoria?" Mia asked.

"Star and Victoria? I've heard those names before," Marinette thought.

"Star and Victoria," Luci spat, and looked away. "Haven't seen them since high school, since our fight I didn't talk them."

"Fight?" Mia muttered, eyes widen open.

"A story for another time. Who is this by the way?" Luci looked at Marinette who smiled.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng," Marinette replied. She held out her hand for a hand shake. Luci shook her hand.

"She's her school's bad girl, and it's her first fight," Mia added.

"Oooooo," Luci started to clap. "I remember my first fight!" She said excitingly. "Need any tips?"

"Luci!" Mia shouted. Luci rolled her eyes.

"Just never let your opponents know your weakness, when Alex found out my weakness, which is my friends, he could of killed them," Luci added. Both girls looked away and Marinette thanked Luci for the advice. Then Marinette remembered something.

"Star is that idiot that didn't give me the right coffee!" Marinette randomly shouted.

"Marinette!" Mia shouted.

"Sorry, I just remember where I heard that name," she said. They talked for a while longer, and exchanged phone numbers. Luci had told Marinette to call her if she was in trouble, and she'd come save her. Mia asked for Cameron and Olivia's numbers.

"Oh, is anyone in a relationship?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, Cameron and I are in one," Luci replied.

"I can't wait to meet the people your-" Mia started.

"Dude, we are married to each other," Luci interrupted. She then smirked.

"-married to. WHAT THE ***enter swear word* **LUCI!? HOLY ***enter swear word* **

"Olivia is dating someone," Luci added.

"Can I meet these people?" Marinette asked. They both shrugged.

"After my shift I guess," Mia said. Marinette looked at her phone.

"You end in about 4 hours, right?" Marinette asked. Mia nodded. "Alright, call me when you finish." And with that, Marinette threw everything into her bag, and walked out the store. When she looked back, Luci had her hoodie in her hands. She smiled, Marinette thought Mia was a bad influence, but she know realises that all the "good" influences, were fake.

In her back, Tikki sighed. She was happy for Marinette, but she's going to end up hurting herself.

While Alya was walking out of her favourite café, "Café Miraculous" she saw Marinette.

"That lying idiot!" Alya thought, and was about to approach her when.

"ALYA!" A voice screamed.

"Lila's here," she thought and sighed.

"Marinette! She hurt me," Lila cried, sounding a bit fake. Marinette came closer and closer, blowing bubbles with her gum.

"Hey you!" Alya shouted, gaining Marinette's attention.

"***enter swear word* **reporter," Marinette said, looking to Alya. She turned to Lila. "Lying ***enter swear word***, what can I do for ya?"

"That's it! I-" Alya started, but was soon cut off by Lila who grabbed her shoulder.

"She's not worth it," Lila said, weakly.

"Why lie did you come up with now?" Marinette asked, blowing answer bubble with her gum.

"Why did you hurt Lila!?" Alya shouted. Marinette gave her a blank stare.

"I didn't, I've been with Mia and Luci the whole time," Marinette replied.

"Liar," Alya spat.

"I know that was Lila is, you don't need to tell me twice." Marinette smirked.

"We are wasting our time here! Let's go!" Lila informs Alya and they both walk away. Marinette just rolls her eyes.

"Hey Lila, don't forgot. Tonight, behind the school," Marinette shouts and Lila looks scared.

"Y-yeah, don't be a chicken!" She shouts back. Marinette rolled her eyes again, and headed to Café Miraculous to pick up a drink.

"What can I get ya?" A girl with orange hair asked. Marinette narrowed her eyes.

"You look familiar, I'll take a latte with a donut please," Marinette replies.

"Is that it?" The girl asks and Marinette nods.

"Hey what's your name?" She asks before she leaves.

"Star." The girl disappears and Marinette smirks. She heads to the back where the manager is.

"Yo, Vicky!" Marinette shouts as she enters the office, uninvited.

"Marinette, what did I say?" Vicky replies, not looking up from her computer.

"Knock on the door and call you Vic…toria."

"Are you okay?" Victoria looked up to see a wide eye Marinette.

"Victoria, tell me about your high school friends," Marinette demands, as she takes a seat.

"Well in high school, I was friends with the "bad girl". We weren't close, but we still cared for each other, until she well…took it too far. We had a fight, and I haven't seen her since. My other friends, well you know Star works here, she practically begged me for a job, Olivia works some where in the area and I lost contact with Cameron because he's with Luci. Mia moved before our fight," Victoria explained.

"Well guess who I bumped into earlier?" Marinette asked. Victoria shrugged. "Your old friends Luci and Mia," Marinette announced proudly.

"W-What?" Victoria muttered.

"Look imma call 'em," Marinette says, pulling out her phone. She opens phone app. "Luci or Mia?" She asked.

"Mia." And Marinette pressed call when she found Mia's contact.

"Hello?" Mia's voice came through the phone.

"Yo Mia, guess who I'm here with?" Marinette shouted.

"Marinette, I have no time for games, Luci is still here," Mia says.

"Luci's there!?" Victoria shouts.

"Victoria?" Mia asks.

"Victoria!?" A faint voice repeats.

"Luci!?" Victoria questions.

"Victoria, I can't find thi-" Star starts.

"Star!?" Marinette shouts.

"STAR!?" Both girls shout through the phone.

"MIA!? LUCI!?" Star shouts.

"Alright everyone shut up! After Mia's shift, we are meeting up at Café Miraculous, alright? Bring the other people who's names I don't know," Marinette says and they all agree.

_After Mia's shift…_

Marinette, Victoria and Star all sat on a table together, waiting patiently for the others. Suddenly, Mia, Luci, a guy holding Luci's hand and a girl walked in. A boy ran in shortly after. Marinette called for Mia, and the group made their way to the table.

"Hey Mia, Luci, people I don't know," Marinette greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Cameron," Cameron, the boy holding Luci's hand put out his hand for Marinette to shake. She shook it. "And you are?"

"Marinette Dupain Cheng. So, your Luci's husband, correct?" Marinette asked, making the couple blush.

"Your married!?" Everyone but Luci, Cameron, Mia and Marinette shouted. The couple nods.

"Who are you?" Marinette asked, looking towards the short girl.

"Olivia, and this is my boyfriend, Daniel," Olivia introduces herself.

"Daniel!? As in gang leader Daniel!?" Luci slams the table. We all jump.

"Yeah, long time no see Luci," Daniel replies.

"Gang leader? Hold up, what's happening?" Marinette adds.

"Does she not know?" Daniel asks.

"Marinette, when I was younger, I joined a gang who helped me to learn how to fight. This idiot," Luci punches his hand. "Was the leader, that's before I framed…Alex."

"You framed Alex? Why?" Mia asks.

"Well, I didn't really frame him, he killed the girl. It was my fault though, so that's why Victoria and I started to argue," Luci replied.

"You know exactly who he killed, Luci," Daniel added in.

"Yes, we do, but they don't," Luci replies.

"You shouldn't have teased him Luci!" Victoria adds.

"I didn't know he had a gun! That dude's an idiot!" Luci shouts.

"Look, both of you just apologise and we can be friends again," Mia said and they both apologised. Star coughs to grab everyone's attention. Everyone turned to her, but Luci stares at her blankly.

"Aren't you going to apologise to me?" Star asks. Luci continued to stare at her blankly.

"Luci, stop staring at her like that," Marinette says, breaking the silences.

"No. I told you to ***enter swear word* **off my business, but you didn't listen. I even told you to be careful around them but you still went and hung around them! I had to come save you end," Luci shouted. She kept slamming her hand on the table.

"You haven't changed one bit Luci," Star spits. "The one thing I hated about, your short temper."

Luci started crying but still looked really pissed at Star.

"THE ONE THING YOU HATE ABOUT ME!? I RISKED MY LIFE FOR YOU! THERE WAS NO WAY I COULD HAVE TAKEN ALEX AND HIS WHOLE GANG BY MYSELF! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT EMILY WAY THERE!" Luci shouts as she stands up. "I'm through with this, babe, do you mind get our friends numbers and giving them to me later? And Marinette, thanks for trying." With that, Luci disappeared. Star rolled her eyes.

"Same old Luci," she muttered.

"Well that went well?" Mia asked, given a hopeful smile.

Luci suddenly comes running, swearing like crazy.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asks.

"Does Lila have brown hair and green eyes?" Luci asks and Marinette nods.

"Not good. Not good." Luci kept repeating that.

"Why did you ask?" Marinette questions.

"Star, do you remember what Alex told us before he got arrested?" Luci looks at Star, who turns away from her. "Don't ***enter swear word* **ignore me, he's after all of us!"

"Fine, he said that he's going to get revenge," Star replies.

"Guess who's outside our house!?" Luci screams. They all turn to the house to see Lila, Alex and a bunch more guys. Their standing outside of Luci's and Cameron's house, knocking on the door. "Not good. Not good. I have nothing on me!" Luci starts stressing while everyone just looks at each other.

"It would be stupid to confront them, right?" Mia asks.

"Yeah," Olivia replies.

"Well, at our house," Daniel grabs Olivia's hand. "We have a bunch of things from the old gang, we can go get them until we grab your stuff," Daniel suggests.

"I'll call the rest of our gang. Guys, who's in on this?" Luci asks, looking at the rest of the group.

"I'm in," Cameron and Olivia say. Everyone looks at them. "What? It may involve Luci/Daniel getting hurt!" Luci and Daniel laugh.

"Me too," Marinette says. "I'm going to fight Lila anyway, so why not?"

"Count me in!" Mia adds excitingly. Everyone looks at Victoria and Star.

"Ugh fine, but I'm not fighting," Victoria gives in. Now everyone's looking at Star who turns away.

"No." Star says, firmly.

"***enter swear word* **you Star, I'm going to call them now," Luci announces as she walks away and pulls out her phone. She taps it, then puts it to her ear.

Meanwhile, Marinette gets a call from an unknown number.

"Who is that?" Olivia asks and Marinette shrugs. She answers and puts the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Marinette starts the conversation.

"Hello Marinette," the voice teases.

"Oh it's just the lying ***enter swear word***," Marinette replies and the others nod.

"Just letting you know I'm bringing back up, and they used to be in gang so prepared to be beat," Lila says, proud of herself.

"Well, I'm bring my friends too, and I've got the full gang that bet your ***enter swear word* **gang," Marinette answers and she smirks.

"I got the second best gang in the whole world! Beat that!" Lila shouts.

"Well I got the first best gang in the world, and I didn't pay them," Marinette shouts.

"Ugh, behind the school, tonight. Bring your so called "gang" and I'll bring mine. Good luck," Lila whispers.

"I don't need luck, I'm a better fighter then you'll ever be." And Marinette hung up in her face. "That ***enter swear word***, she pisses me off so much."

"How long have you known Luci for?" Star asks, looking at Marinette, kind of disgusted.

"Couple of hours, I've known Mia the longest," Marinette says. Star just looks away. Just as she was putting her phone away, her phone rang again, this time with an akuma alert. "You all should probably get home, there is an akuma on the loose."

"What's the big deal? We can take them," Daniel replies.

"Nope, and it's better to leave it to the superheroes. Uh Cameron, right?" Luci looks at Cameron who nods. "I suggest you and Luci go to one of these people's house and after the akuma, let's all meet back here?"

The gang nods and Marinette sprints home. Marinette passes Nino who just looks at her running pass, and Adrien, who ignores her. She suddenly takes a right to between 2 houses, and lets Tikki out of the purse.

"Marinette, I don't think fighting is a good idea!" Tikki shouts, worried for Marinette. Marinette cracks a smile and hugs Tikki.

"I'll be fine Tikki," she whispers as they break the hug. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Marinette shouts and she is suddenly replaced with Ladybug. Taking a deep breath in and out, she grabbed her yo-yo and spun it with her, then threw it at a pole, and started swinging to the akuma.

_With Adrien…_

As Marinette sprinted pass him, he tried to ignore her, but still looked as she passed. The fact that she could be Ladybug still puzzled him and he wanted to talk to her. Suddenly, his akuma alert rang on his phone and he sprinted to the closes ally way.

"You should really talk to Marinette, maybe the way I talk to my Camembert," Plagg said, admiring his camembert. He took a hug bite, causing Adrien to roll his eyes. After digesting his Camembert, Adrien transformed into Cat Noir and used his poll to vault over all the objects in front of him.

Both heroes arrived at the scene to see a huge robot stomping around the place, destroying everything in it's path.

"Look, it's little Miss Ladybubbs and the Catnerd!" The robot shouted, stomping forward.

"Just give up, we will win in the end!" Cat Noir shouts, pointing his stick at the robot.

"No! Death doesn't give up!" Death replied, moving his hand to grab the heroes. They dodge his hand, before running behind a wall.

"Can you see anywhere for an akuma?" Ladybug asked Cat Noir, who looked at the villain. His eyes darted around, looking for any clues. Cat's eyes landed on his hat made out of metal. Then, as he turned back to Ladybug, he thought of Marinette. He blinked quickly, and shook his head before looking back at Ladybug.

"I'm thinking the hat M'Lady," Cat Noir answered, as Ladybug looked at the villain. The hat was attached to his head, made out of metal. Actually, the whole robot was metal. Ladybug turned to Cat Noir, and nodded, before spotting Alya filming them. She rolled her eyes, whole shaking her head. Then after facepalming, Ladybug stood up, revealing their spot. She really felt like swearing at the villain, so Hawk Moth could hear, but that would ruin her reputation.

"Hey Death! Come out and fight like a robot, not a coward!" Ladybug shouted, and Cat Noir raised an eyebrow. Death started to stomp his way towards her, as Ladybug flipped backwards and motioned for Cat Noir to follow her. She ducked away, and called for her lucky charm.

"LUCKY CHARM!" She shouted, somehow not grabbing anyone's attention. Once the Ladybug spiral disappeared, a fox plushie appeared, falling into Ladybug's hands. She stared at it for a while before realising what she needed to do.

"Cat Noir, cover for me!" Ladybug shouted, as she swung away. Cat Noir nodded, running around, distracting Death.

Ladybug swung towards Master Fu. She dropped between houses.

"Spots off!" She shouted, as she landed. Sprinting out, she entered Master Fu's apartment. As the door slammed open, Master Fu jumped but was relieved when appeared Marinette at the door.

"I think my lucky charm is telling me to get the Fox miraculous," Marinette said, pulling out the Fox plushie. Master Fu nodded and turned to the Miracle box.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng," he started. "Pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely, such power's on hand to serve a greater good."

Marinette stared at the Fox miraculous, unsure of what to do. Would she give it to the same hero who betrayed her trust and turned against her because of a bunch of lies? Or would she find someone new…maybe someone who is like her?

"Are you considering changing the heroes around?" Master Fu asked, as if he read her mind. Marinette sighed.

"She betray my trust! How do I know she won't do it again?" Marinette screamed, to herself.

"Trust yourself Marinette," Master Fu replied. Marinette nodded, taking the fox miraculous. Closing the door as she left, Marinette rested her head on the wall. Alya is a great superhero, but is it worth giving it back to her? Sighing again, she left, going to turn into a dead end to transform. Well, until Mia sees her.

"MARINETTE!" she screams, grabbing Marinette's attention. She quickly stuffs the necklace into her pocket. "Why are you out here?"

"Could ask you the same thing, but I need some advice," Marinette replied, looking up at Mia. Looking at Mia made Marinette feel even more shorter than she already was.

"What is it?" Mia asked, looking down at Marinette. That made her feel tall, but she can just imagine Luci calling her a shortie.

"I have this thing…it has been used by someone else, but it doesn't belong to her. I was wondering if I should give it back to her, or let someone else who probably deserves it more?" Marinette explains, trying to not let her identity slip.

"Well, if Alya originally had the miraculous, then you should probably let her use it again. You know, because she knows how to do use it," Mia replies, waiting for Marinette to realise what she said.

"Well she doesn't de- Wait! What!? How did you-," Marinette started.

"-Figure out you were Ladybug? Victoria did, and she accidentally told it to the group," Mia finished, smirking. Marinette stood there, speechless.

"I-Uh," Marinette tried to speak, but ended in saying half words and sentences. Then she pulled out her phone, clicking the phone app. Marinette searched for Victoria's contact, and clicked it, starting a call. Seconds later, the call started and Victoria's faint voice was heard though the phone. Marinette clicked speaker.

"Hey Victoria!" Marinette shouted, as annoyed as possible.

"Oh Marinette, how can I help you?" Victoria asked.

"Maybe you can help me by not telling everyone my secret!" Marinette screams into the phone. From the phone, you could hear a huge thud, then a couple of smaller thuds.

"You made me drop my phone!" Victoria shouts, but from the distances it sounds normal.

"What's more important, my life, or your phone!?" Marinette screams. Mia just rolls her eyes.

"Okay, how about you focus on killing the akuma?" Mia asks.

"Are you crazy!? That could be a real person!" Marinette screamed again, making her throat start to hurt.

"Get rid of the akuma?" Mia asking for approval. Marinette nods. "Well, who are you going to give the miraculous to?"

Marinette looked away, unsure as to who she'll choose. Suddenly, she smiles and takes the necklace out of her pocket, placing it around her neck. Out of the neck less, came an orange squiggle and then Trixx appeared.

"Mari-," Trixx starts, but closes his mouth as soon as he sees Mia.

"Don't worry, she knows," Marinette reassures, looking towards Mia. Mia smiles and pokes Trixx.

"What is that?" Mia asks, staring at Trixx strangely.

"I'm Trixx and I'm a kwami! I give power to whoever's wearing my miraculous," Trixx exlaimed, excitedly. "But um, why are you wearing the miraculous? Is something with wrong with Tikki?

"Who's Tikki?" Mia asks Marinette, who lets Tikki out of her purse.

"I'm alright, and I'm Marinette's kwami. Nice to finally meet you Mia," Tikki flies out, floating beside Marinette.

"Likewise Tikki," Mia replies.

"Anyways, where is Alya?" Trixx asks, looking around.

"I don't think you'll see that ***enter swear word* **anytime soon," Marinette says.

"Uhh, what happened?" Trixx asked, looking at Marinette confused.

"Well basically she betray me and believed a liar," Marinette explained. Trixx sighed, and turned away. Everything went silent for a bit.

"Umm Marinette, the akuma is still running around," Victoria shouted through the phone. Marinette stares at the phone, completely forgetting she was on call.

"Uh right," Marinette says, staring at the phone. She hands it to Mia. "TIKKI SPOTS ON!" Marinette shouts, and the pinkish flash makes Mia cover her eyes. As the flash disappears, and Mia opens her eyes, Ladybug appears where Marinette stood.

"Woah," Mia mutters and Ladybug smiles.

"Tikki," she says, holding out one hand. "Trixx," she continues. "UNIFY!"

Another flash appears and Ladybug looks different now. She still has her classic black dots, but instead of red, it's orange.

"And now, I'm Ladyfox," Ladyfox exclaims.

"Awesome!" Mia shouts.

"You might wanna hurry up Ladyfox, Cat Noir looks very tired," Victoria says.

"Alright. End the call," Ladyfox demands, as Mia ends it and hands it back. She takes out her yo-yo and opens it, the puts her phone in it. She then swings her yo-yo, and launches it in front of her. It raps around a brick chimney and Ladyfox swings away. Looking at her yo-yo as she swings, LadyFox realises that there are more buttons on the yo-yo than before.

"I'm pretty sure that's for Mirage," she thinks and lands at the sight of the akuma. She then pulls Cat Noir away before he gets hit.

"What took you- oh, I like it M'Lady," Cat Noir says, looking at her suit.

"Don't get used to it, and it's LadyFox," she replied, smirking. She calls for her lucky charm and a picture of another robot appears. "Uhhh." Turning to Cat Noir, her eyes land in his ring. She looks at the robot, specifically the hat, and then at her yo-yo. "Your going to Cataclysm the hat on my signal, alright?"

Cat Noir nods, and Ladyfox picks up her yo-yo and taps some buttons on her yo-yo, which made a couple of sounds before LadyFox pointed at the space in front of the robot. After a flash, which got Death's attention, a Ladybug and Cat Noir robot appeared.

"Ha! Looks like we got an upgrade," the Cat Noir robot said, and the ladybug robot nodded.

"Give up Ladybug and Cat Noir! Your useless," Death replied, pointing at them. LadyFox felt that, but shook it off.

"Go behind him," LadyFox whispered to Cat Noir, who nodded and quietly made his way to behind Death. LadyFox tip toed behind the illusion and suddenly swung her yo-yo, tying Death's hands together. "Now Cat Noir!" She shouts, as the illusion disappears.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouts, as black circles appear in his hand. He slams that hand onto the hat, making everything crumble. The purple butterfly flutters out.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," LadyFox starts, opening her yo-yo in half. She throws the yo-yo and catches the akuma. "Gotcha," she whispers, as she catches her yo-yo. Then, as she opens her yo-yo, a white butterfly flutters out. "Bye bye little butterfly."

A little kid appeared next to crumbling mess. "MIRACULOUS LADYFOX!" Ladyfox shouted, throwing her lucky charm into the air. The ladybugs and foxes repaired everything. Both LadyFox and Cat Noir's miraculous beeped.

"Can you take him back?" Ladyfox asked, and Cat Noir nodded. Just as she was going to swing away, Alya appeared in front of her. Pointing her phone at LadyFox, she looked a little irritated.

"Great job out there LadyFox!" Alya exlaimed.

"They just seem to get easier and easier," LadyFox added.

"Where is Rena Rouge though?" She asked, LadyFox holding in the temptation to roll her eyes.

"Unavailable at the moment," she replied, trying to act as sincere as possible. With that, she swung away and Alya sighed.

"What did I do to Ladybug?" Alya thought. "Maybe Lila would know, she is Ladybug's best friend after all."

After returning the fox miraculous, Marinette ran to her house and changed. She then called Luci.

"Hey, are you ready? It's nearly time," Marinette said into the phone.

"Just waiting for you, nice job by the way," Luci replied. Marinette sighed.

"Where are we meeting?" Marinette asked.

"My house, I'll send you the address," Luci replied and ended the call.

"Rude much?" She thought, and clicked on the message. Walking out the door, she informed her mum she'd be home late.

"Okay honey," Sabine replied as Marinette closed the door. Marinette walked towards Luci's house, but on her way, she felt that someone was sneaking up on her. So she stopped and the footsteps continued for a split second before completely stopping. She could feel the breath of that person on her back. Marinette knew something was going to happen, she turned around, malign her dodge the bag that was going to be put over her head. The person looked like a man. She tried to punch her, but she grabbed his hand.

"Why are you so strong?" He thought.

Marinette felt like this guy was familiar. Really familiar. But as she was already late, she kicked him where it really hurts and run away.

"Weakling," Marinette thought.

Tikki was really worried for Marinette, she could get really hurt. That's why she used Marinette's phone to text Chloe and Kagami. They got informed of the situation, just incase something happens. Marinette reached the house, and knocked on the door. Cameron opens the door, and she hurried in to see everyone suited up. Luci threw a gun at her. She caught it but stared at it.

"Um, why are you giving me this?" Marinette asked, looking at it strangely.

"Trust me, you'll need it, just keep it safe," Luci replies, and she throws her some ammo. "Just in case, we can't let you get hurt."

Marinette smiles and places the gun in her pocket. Suddenly another gun comes her way.

"Sorry, that's a water gun. Always use that first, it tricks everyone," Luci apologises and laughs too.

"Babe, do you think your brother will be there?" Cameron asks. Luci looks disgusted but shrugs. Minutes later, everyone is ready and we head to Françoise Dupont High School, and towards the back, where everyone goes when they don't want anyone to know where they are.

"Let me go by myself first," Marinette says, making every nod. Luci pulls her aside, and whispers something in her ear. Marinette smiles and nods. She then walks out and sees Lila, and some other dudes.

"Hey Marinette," Lila says. "Where's your gang?" She asked. Marinette doesn't reply, instead, walking up to the boy standing next to Lila. "I see you like Alex then." Marinette smirks.

"Alex huh," Marinette starts. "You know, I had a hunch that you'd be here."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, looking down at Marinette. She really wanted to smack him.

"A little girl told me that your scared of…" Marinette starts, pulling out her water gun. "Guns." Marinette smirked, and Alex looked a little scared.

"W-Who told you t-that?" Alex stammered.

"Weakness number 1, guns," Marinette starts. Alex instantly gets reminded of time before he got taken away to jail. "Weakness number 2, your boyfriend." Marinette messes around with her gun before stopping. "Weakness number 3," Marinette starts.

"Me," Luci teases, as she steps out of the shadows. Alex gets taken back, as he sees Luci.

"Hold up, your gay!?" Lila shouts. "That's disgusting!"

"I know you are," Marinette adds, smirking. Lila just makes a disgusted face.

"Hey ***enter swear word***, what's up? Had a nice time in jail?" Luci asked Alex, who just starts to walk away.

"Guess someone forgot my invitation," a voice chinned in. Luci sighed.

"Hey idiot, how is life without me?" Luci asked the voice. He stepped out of the shadows.

"YOU!" Marinette shouted. Then she laughed. "Your so weak!" She managed to say.

"Hey!" The man said, as he walked closer to Marinette.

"Back off Felix!" Luci shouts, pulling out her gun. Marinette looks back, and recognises it as her water gun.

"What are you going to do about it?" Felix snickers.

"Your forgetting your talking to your younger sister, who, your boyfriend is scared of, and is much stronger than you, and is a better fighter then you'll ever be," Luci mentions, walking up to him. Luci was much taller then him.

"Wait, brother!?" Marinette questions. Luci nods. "Listen, I'm here for Lila, not you. Just let us fight."

Lila rolls her eyes. She mutters whatever, and her gang steps back. Marinette's friends step back too. As they start to fight, Lila tries to throw some punches, but epically fails, and Marinette ends up throwing one punch, and she taps out. Marinette just snickers.

"Your so weak," she laughs.

"Get her," Lila whispers and her gang slowly surrounds her. Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette sees Luci tip toeing towards her brother. Slowly, her whole gang and their friends surround Alex's gang and his boyfriend. Alex walks forward, but Daniel jumps on him, pinning him down to the ground. The others either grab their hands, putting them in a position where they can't move or it would hurt them to move. Lila was left on the floor, as Marinette walks up to her, she spat at her, looking down in disgust.

"You disgust me," she spits again.

"Stop spitting on me!" Lila shouts, making Marinette spit again.

"No. Look, why don't you leave me and my friends alone and we won't disturb you?" Marinette asks, as polite as possible.

"You sound a lot like me," Luci adds, making the group chuckle. Lila complains in anger, and stands up. As she starts to walk away, Marinette grabs her twist her arms around, so that she couldn't move. "Now that that's over, Alex?" Luci starts. Alex muffles a "what" from under Daniel, who is still pinning him down.

"Karma's gonna get come collect your debt," Luci sings, pointing her gun at Alex, while also holding her brother hostage. Alex's eyes spring wide open.

_BANG! _

_Luci moved to the side, dodging the bullet. She turned back to see the bullet flying straight towards Emily, who didn't seem to move. _

"_MOVE EMILY!" Luci shouted, but Emily stood in her place, paralysed by the bullet. She tries to run and push her, but fails, and the bullet hits her straight in the head. Luci drops her gun, and sprints as fast as she can towards Emily, who starts to fall backwards. Blood spills everywhere, while Luci tries to keep Emily alive, and tries to hold in her tears. _

_Alex drops his gun too. He didn't mean to shot her, he meant to scare of Luci. _

"_I-I-I," Alex stammers. _

"_SAVE IT YOU __***enter swear word* *enters wear word***__! YOU KILLED HER YOU __***enter swear word* **__piece of__** *enter swear word* *enter swear word***__!" Luci screams, not hiding any of her emotions. That was the first time Alex had ever seen Luci cry, and that paralysed him. Luci kept shouting, but shut her mouth as soon as she heard sirens, she sprinted to her gun, shoved it in her pocket, and ran back towards to Emily, holding her in her hands. "And to think I actually cared for you!" _

"_And to think I actually loved you!" A voice screamed, recognised as Star's voice. "You're a backstabbing idiot! I thought you actually cared, but no, you were just using me!" _

_Luci feels her shirt starting to get soaked with blood. It felt awful, but this might be the last time she'll ever see Emily. _

"_It-t hurts-s Luci-i," Emily chokes out. _

"_I've got you Emily, the ambulance is on their way. Try to stay awake, for me," Luci cries. Emily cracks a smile. _

"_I-I can't s-stay awa-ake for-r m-much l-longer, t-thank-ks f-for b-being m-my f-friend," Emily stammers, rolling in and out of consciousness. _

"_You're welcome, thank you for being the best Emily I know," Luci smiles through her tears. Emily cracks one more smile, before she closes her eyes. Suddenly, Emily was taken out of her hands, and onto a hospital bed, which was put into the ambulance. Luci signals for Star to get on the ambulance, which she hops on and they drive away, with the sirens roaring through the streets._

_Not to long after, the police comes and arrests Alex. They click the handcuffs on him and Luci snaps back into reality. She tries to kill Alex, but doesn't get as far as the police hold her back. _

"_Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to stop, otherwise you too may be arrested," a police officer informs Luci, who stops trying and keeps crying. _

"_MARK MY WORDS ALEX! YOU WILL PAY! KARMA'S GONNA COME COLLECT YOUR DEBT!" Luci screams at Alex, as he gets shoved into the back of the police car. Alex just stares at Luci with sadness as they take him away. _

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Alex kept shouting. Daniel gets off him, and he stands up. His eyes, full of tears, and his mouth, bleeding a little. Cameron looks at Luci, knowing what her face meant.

"Luci calm down!" Cameron shouts, but Luci just keeps coming towards him.

"I've waited so long to get my revenge! To see you suffer, the way you made me AND Emily suffer that night. Finally, after 10 years, I can finally get my revenge!" Luci laughs evilly.

"That night was the worst night ever."

Luci stopped in her tracks. Daniel looks up in surprise.

"Hey Luci and Daniel, it's been too long."

"EMILY!?" They both screamed, and a yellow haired girl stepped out of the shadows. Her green eyes pierced through Alex's soul. Luci bursts into tears, while Daniel tries to hold in his.

"How?" Alex mutters.

"I wasn't actually dead, I was in a coma. Nobody but my girlfriend knew, and she couldn't tell the girl who would spread the news," Emily stated.

"Girlfriend?" Luci thinks. Her eyes slowly widen. "Star," she whispers.

"Yep," Star walks out of the shadows, popping on the p. "I tried to tell you-,"

"_Umm Luci, we need-," Star starts, but Luci starts screaming. _

"_NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE DIED!" Luci screams at Star. _

"-but you didn't want to listen," Star shrugs.

"I…" Luci tries to apologise, but can't find the words.

"Your sorry? I know," Star says.

"_Why won't she ever listen?" _

Luci stands still.

"_What did I so to her?"_

Alex pulls out his gun.

"_What's her problem?"_

He points it at Luci.

"_Does she ever calm down?"_

Marinette seems him.

"_Your such a hypocrite some days."_

"WATCH OUT LUCI!" Marinette shouts, but Luci's too lost in thought.

"_It's all my fault!" _

Alex pulls the trigger, and Cameron pushes Luci out the way, leaving him venerable to the bullet.

"Not this time," Luci thought, as she snapped back into reality. Kicking Cameron's leg as hard as she could, Cameron lost his balance, and fell backwards, just dodging the bullet as it flew past. No one was behind Cameron, so the bullet flew right into the wall.

Luci instantly stood up, marching over to Alex. Marinette stood in front of Luci, whispered in her ear something, and Marinette started to walk up to Alex. She put her hands up, narrowing her eyes. Alex cracked a smile, putting his hands up, before instantly throwing a punch. Marinette dodges it, before kicking him.

_After the fight… _

With blood on Marinette shirt, hands and Alex's mouth, they all walk away, too tired to continue to fight. Well, all but Marinette. As soon as everyone leaves, Marinette starts to punch and kick the wall, as hard as she could. She kept screaming and cursing, until she started to bleed.

"Marinette?" Chloe's voice echoed through her mind. "Omg what's wrong?" Or in real life. Looking up, Marinette sees Chloe and Kagami by her side. She suddenly burst into tears, talking too fast for anyone to understand. She dropped onto her knees, crying harder. Kagami and Chloe bent down, when suddenly Marinette leans on her shoulder, catching Chloe by surprised. "M-."

"Shut up, and let me sleep," Marinette said through her tears. She slowly started to stop crying, and calmed down. Meanwhile, Chloe, who was too shocked too move, was burning up. Kagami was trying her best to not laugh.

"What is this feeling?" Chloé thought. Signalling for Kagami to help her, she carried Marinette on her back. "She's so light," Chloe whispered to Kagami, who was walking behind her. Marinette's house wasn't too far from where they were, so the walk wasn't too long. As they reached the bakery, the door swung open, and Chloe forced a smile at Tom. She walked in with Marinette still sleeping on her back, starting to drool a little.

"Sorry she got home late Mr. Dupain. We found her alone, so we'll just put her too bed," Kagami whispered.

"What's Chloe doing here?" Tom asked, after nodding and letting Chloe up.

"You should talk to Marinette about it," Kagami explains, and follows Chloe.

"_Mademoiselle should go downstairs and greet her guests in a welcoming manner with a hug and a kiss." Jean informs Chloe. _

"_Uh, you're kidding, Jean-Claude. You really expect me to let their cheeks touch mine?" Chloé replies. _

"_Well, that's what Mr. Cuddly would do." Chloé exhales. "This way, you will prove to your good friend, Adrien that you really are nice." Chloe sees Adrien, and runs up to him excitedly. She leaps on to Adrien behind his back._

"_Adrikins!" Chloé greets Adrien by kissing him on the cheeks. "What do you think of me hosting this party? Really nice of me, right?" She boasts._

"_It's awesome, Chloé!" Adrien exclaims, as if he was proud of Chloe. Marinette grunts seeing Chloe. _

"_Hey there!" Rose cheerfully greets Chloé by kissing her on the cheeks._

"_Hey Chloé," Kim also kisses her on the cheeks. Chloe seems to start to get annoyed. _

"_Thanks for the invite, Chloé." Max kisses her on the cheeks too. Marinette and Chloé gasp as they unexpectedly encounter each other whilst Jean waves Mr. Cuddly to Chloé and Marinette looks at Adrien. They both kiss each other on the cheeks, and everyone gasps in shock and they both grunt and spit._

"_I should have got you guys on video!" Alya chuckles. _

"_Don't rub it in," Marinette mumbles. _

"Why am I thinking about that?" Chloe thinks, trying not to think about it.

She opens up Marinette's trap door, and somehow climbs through it, without hurting Marinette. She placed Marinette on her bed, and her eyes widen at realisation. Kagami crawled through too, already knowing what Chloe was embarrassed about, and bringing the solution. Sabine entered the room, carrying a shirt. She changes Marinette's bloody shirt, while Chloe gets some wet tissues. After her mum walks out, Chloe wipes the blood off Marinette's hand, and Kagami walks out of the room. Chloe starts too follow her, but quickly runs back to Marinette and kisses her forehead. She then smiles and walks off. As Chloe walks down the steps, she sees Kagami with her hands folded and shaking her head. Chloe hides her face in embarrassment, and both walk off.

Chloe bangs her head on the closet wall.

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" Chloé whispers, constantly banging her head. Sighing, she slips into her bed and slowly drifts off.

**7289 words. 19 pages. By far the longest chapter I have EVER written. Well, I was wondering how much of you guys ship Chloenette even the slightest bit. Like just that tiny bit. Well you can see why this took ages, mainly because I felt as if I didn't move the story on as much as I wanted to. **


	15. Chapter 15: High school reunion- Ending

**You know what the best feeling is when you're an author? People telling you that they love your work. That what pushes me to keep going! **

_**I just realised that Luci is 28 while Marinette's 15 years old. 13 year gap, whoops. **_

**Also, I just realised that I haven't described how my characters looks like. If your curious, read on, if your not, skip the bolded part. Also, I'm one-percent aware that black-coloured eyes don't excuse, but it's a story, a make believe story. **

**Luci- Long, hot pink hair, rose red eyes, light skin. She's at the average height for a 28 year old. She usually wears her husband's, Cameron, hoodie, which is pitch black and navy jean pants or shorts. She has dark grey shoes. She also has special bandages around her hand, signalling that she is part of the "Lightning gang". **

**Cameron- Short, spiky, light brown hair, black eyes, same skin colour as Luci. Just over the average height for a 29 year old, and usually wears a white shirt and black shorts, with a jacket tied around his waist. He has black slip ons. **

**Olivia- Same hair colour as Cameron, but completely straight hair. Black eyes, with slightly lighter skin then Luci and Cameron. She's usually wearing a sleeveless white shirt, with navy shorts and a grey jacket with a hood tied around her waist. She has white slip ons. **

**Mia- Dark brown, short hair and black eyes. She has light brown skin and usually is wearing a black short sleeve shirt with navy jeans that go up to her knees. She has white shoes. **

**Star- Orange, messy, long hair, light brown eyes and light skin. She usually wears a oversized white shirt and navy jeans that go up to her knees. She has grey shoes.**

**Victoria- Red, long, messy hair and pitch black eyes. She's wearing a black shirt that doesn't cover her belly button, dark navy jeans, pink jacket, black shoes. **

**Alex- Blonde, spiky, short hair, brown dull eyes. He tucked in his long sleeved shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He has his red hoodie tied around his waist and grey pants with grey slip ons. He also has grey gloves, signalling he is part of the "Freezmer gang". **

**Felix- Dark red messy hair, rose red eyes, over the average for a 31 year old. He usually wears a grey jacket, heavy jeans and grey shoes. He also has grey gloves, signalling he is part of the "Freezmer gang". **

**Daniel- Brown hair faded into a lighter brown. He has sky blue eyes and a scar around his left eye with an eyepatch covering it. He usually wears a sleeveless jumper, brown belt and grey jeans. Je wears black jeans. **

"_What?"_

"_We kinda need your help."_

"_With what?"_

"_We are going to propose." _

Marinette had woken up, breathing quickly. Her nightmare consisted of Lila becoming stronger then her and beating her up, her miraculous being taken away from her, Chloe, Kagami, her family, Luci and the rest of her friends leaving her and the eventual suicide. As she hit the ground, she woke up.

"Just a dream," she muttered under her breath. Marinette rubbed her eyes, slowly getting out off bed. She climbed down the stairs, only to bump into a huge figure. "Dad, mum, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Tom's spoke firmly. Marinette yawned but managed to let out an okay. They took a seat on the couch, before Marinette yawned once again.

"First you come home late, bleeding, with Chloe and Kagami! Then we find out that your hated by most of your peers! And now, your screaming out for names we've never heard. What's going on?" Sabine asked, placing her hand on Marinette's hand.

"Well, you remember Lila?" Marinette asked, getting a nod from her parents. She rubbed the back of her neck. "She made me out to be a liar and faker, so, everyone but Kagami ditched me. Chloe stood up for me, and she apologised…I think. Oh, Lila picked a fight with me, I bet her easily, but she brought this dude named Alex and his gang, and he wasn't that easy. I brought my friends, who they had history with Alex. It's confusing."

As soon as Marinette finished speaking, silence filled the room. Marinette raised an eyebrow at their reactions, as Sabine was too shocked move, while Tom was continuously blinking.

"Does your friend happen to be a Luci?" Sabine asked, breaking the silent.

"Yeah, she's one of th-," Marinette started, but was interrupted by a call. She looked at her phone to see Mia ringing her. Then her eyes darted up towards her parents. "I kinda need to take this." With that, Marinette stood up as she grabbed her phone, and accepted the phone call.

"Morning M," Mia spoke.

"Good morning, why are you calling me?" Marinette replied.

"Oh, it's our high school reunion today! We wanted you to come along, the gang's coming too," Mia explained.

"When is it?" Marinette questioned.

"Around 5, you in?" Mia asked.

"Uhh sure, where are you meeting up?"

"Victoria's shop. 'Parently we have most of our class in Paris," Mia replied. "The rest of them are going to be over video call. Victoria has shut down the café for today."

"Aight, I'll see you there. I have school today though," Marinette added.

"I'm surprised you don't skip, Luci used to do that a lot, anyway, see ya there!" Mia said.

"I'm not like Luci, and bye," Marinette ended the call. She cracked a smile and looked at her parents who just sighed. "That was Mia, my friend, she and her other friends are having a high school reunion today and I'm tagging along." And with that, Marinette sprinted up stairs to get ready for school.

Meanwhile, Lila was on call too.

"So yeah, do you want to come along?" The person on the other side of the call asked.

"Is Marinette going to be there?" Lila asked.

"I think Luci's inviting her," the voice replied.

"Then count me in Alex," Lila smirked. For a second, they went silent.

"Uhh, we are meeting up at Café Miraculous at five. Don't be late. Bye," Alex quickly adds before ending the call. Lila just rolled her eyes. She put her phone away and locked her house, before walking out towards the school.

Chloe woke up embarrassed. Her face? Like a tomato. Her dream? VERY interesting. Her hands? Shaking. Let's just say her dream included a certain blue head. She yawned, checked the time, and started to get ready for school. Before she could leave her room, her phone exploded with messages. Then, as the messages died down, she received a phone call.

"Hello?" She spoke, as Chloe accepted the call.

"Morning sleepy head! I'm making you and Kagami breakfast today, so hurry up and get your butt to my house. No buts, get here now," Marinette answered, then ended the call. Chloe laughed and rushed out the door, straight to Marinette's house, with a huge smile. Her father was surprise to see such a big smile, especially in the morning.

On the way, she saw Kagami's car pull up in front of her.

"GET IN LOSER, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" Kagami shouted. They both laughed.

"I'm coming!" Chloé shouted back, before hopping into the car. The car then started driving towards Françoise Dupont High School. It wasn't too long before they pulled up in front of the high school, greeted by absolutely nothing. They both hopped out of the car, but not before saying a thank you to Kagami's mother. The car then turned around and zoomed away, and the girls both looked at each other, then smiled. Kagami sprinted towards Marinette's house, followed by Chloe.

"Welcome girls, come in," Marinette greeted, as they sprinted up to the door. As they entered, the smell of croissants and macaroons filled the room. Marinette was waiting behind the counter. "Finally, take these, we are going to be late." She handed them bag of macaroons, a croissant, some biscuits and a box of milk which is put into one of those containers that have juice in them.

"Thanks Mari," they both replied while stuffing a bunch of macaroons in their face. Marinette giggled.

"That giggle is adorable," a certain blonde thought. She then realised what she thought. "What is wrong with me?"

"Let's go before we are late," Kagami said, seeing Chloe's face. They then sprinted towards their school, laughing along the way. Well, that was until Marinette bumped into Lila. They both lost their balance. They both lost their balance, tripping and crashed face first into the floor.

"Oh my god," Marinette started, rolling her eyes. "Do you ever leave me alone!?"

Chloe put her hand out for Marinette to grab, which she did, and pulled Marinette up. Marinette jumped up, brushed the dust off her clothes, then forcefully pulled Lila off the ground. She balanced Lila, then walked off. The three looked surprised, but Chloe and Kagami ran after her. Lila continued to stand there, blinking. It took a couple of seconds for Lila to register what happened and quickly regained her coolness. She dusted off her clothes and walked into school.

_After school…_

Marinette only had an hour to get Café Miraculous. She packed her things a minute before the bell was scheduled to ring, then while working towards the door, she was stopped by Miss Bustier's voice.

"Where do you think your going?" Miss Bustier asked.

"To Café Miraculous," Marinette replied, with a "duh" look on her face.

"School hasn't finished yet, and I don't remember getting a note from you saying your leaving early," Miss Bustier added.

"So?" Marinette continued. Miss Bustier was in shock.

"Marinette sit down!" She shouted.

"Nope. I've gotta meet up with Luci, Mia, Cameron, Olivia, Star, Victoria, Emily, Daniel, Luki, James, Robbie, Jessica, Alex, Felix and Lila," Marinette lists, looking at Lila as she says her name.

"How did you know I'm coming?" Lila asked.

"If Mia invited me, then Alex invited you," Marinette replied.

"Wait, you mean THE Alex, the one that got released from jail about a month ago?" Alya chimed in.

"I dunno, Lila, is THE Alex that went to jail the same Alex I beat up yesterday?" Marinette asked, still looking Lila.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"YOU BEAT UP ALEX!?" The class shouted, shocked. Marinette nodded, and in all the chatter, she walked out of the classroom. Marinette then sprinted out, towards Café Miraculous. But before she could get too far, a car pulled up in front of her. It was pitch black. The door soon opened, and Luci, Cameron, Olivia and Daniel were in the car.

"Get in!" Luci shouted, beeping the horn. She was in the drivers seat, with Cameron next to her, Olivia behind her, and Daniel in the middle. She popped into the empty seat and Luci sped off.

"Did you skip or just leave class early?" Cameron asked, his eyes darting around, looking for something.

"Left early, all I had to do was bring up yesterday's fight and I slipped out," Marinette replied.

"Give her the water gun," Luci said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Why?" Marinette asked, as Cameron still looked for something.

"Well Alex and Felix are going to be there, so just in case," Olivia added. Cameron's eyes finally landed on something, dug a little, and pulled out the water gun. He then tossed it backwards. Daniel caught it, and handed it to Marinette.

"Thanks, so why exactly was I invited? This is your high school reunion," Marinette questioned.

"It's pretty boring, because it'll be us, Alex and Felix. Everyone else is over call," Luci explained. "Plus, Lila is going to be there, and I kinda wanna see her reaction to seeing you there."

"Oh she already knows I'm going," Marinette chipped in.

"Let's just hope no one gets akumatized today," Olivia mummers. The group agrees.

"Oh babe, could you call the rest of them, I want to see where we are going to be meet up," Luci tells Cameron. He just nods and calls a group chat. Suddenly, everyone's phone starts to ring.

"Just decline," he says. Everyone declines, and Cameron puts the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Victoria's voice is heard through the phone.

"Hey Victoria and Cameron!" Luki's cheerful voice shouted.

"Hi Luki and Victoria," Cameron spoke. "Where are we meeting up?"

"Well, Star, Emily, Mia and I are already here," Victoria explained.

"Jessica just pulled up in front, I have James, Jessica, Robbie and I in this car," Luki added.

"Well we are about a min away. I've got Luci, Daniel, Olivia, Marinette and I in this car," Cameron said.

"So no one was going to inform me of Marinette's attendance?" Victoria asked.

"I sent a message to the group chat!" Mia shouted, which came out of Victoria's phone.

"And yet your informed of my absence in the group chat," Victoria replied.

"Huh?" Mia asked, confused.

"I DON'T CHECK THE GROUP CHAT!" Victoria screamed at Mia.

"Sorry," Mia said. Marinette laughed at their conversations, by as the four of them looked at her, she apologised.

"Alright we are here," Luci breaks the silence. She pulls up right behind Jessica's car, and two other cars pulls up behind them. Olivia looks backwards.

"Is there supposed to be two cars behind us?" Olivia asked.

"Alex and his gang," Daniel and Luci replied at the same time. The five of them make their way out of the car, and into Café Miraculous.

"What up ***enter swear word***?" Luci laughed. They just rolled their eyes. Seconds later, the mood changes as Alex and his gang enter the café.

"I don't remember allowing your gang to come along Alex," Victoria sneers.

"Luci's gang is here," Alex replied.

"Correction, my friends are here. This side of the room are my friends, not Luci's gang," Victoria sneers, signalling to the side of the room she's standing on.

"Oh whatever," Alex rolls his eyes.

"Your lucky I don't really care other wise I would have called the police on you."

"What's the little girl doing here?" One of Alex's gang members points at Marinette.

"I dunno, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked. From Marinette's side of the room, it erupted. Marinette just smiled.

"No seriously, what are you doing here?" The girl asked again.

"You invited Lila, am I not allowed to come along too?" Marinette made a pouty face.

"Whose Lila?" A boy, who was covering basically his whole face with hair asked.

"That lying person walking through the door," Marinette pointed, just as Lila walked through door. "Anyway, this café is owned by Victoria, and she's my friend so I can come if I want to."

"Oh my god, this café is owned by the ***enter swear word***'s friend!?" Lila shouted. Everyone, including Marinette looked surprised.

"I swear, yes, but I'd never say THAT," Marinette blinks.

"Oh I'm sorry, is ***enter swear word*** considered a bad word for you?" Lila teased.

"No, instead of using ***enter swear word***, I'd just say Lila. It's another word for ***enter swear word***," Marinette informed the group.

"You just said ***enter swear word* **Marinette," Victoria added.

"Stop saying ***enter swear word***!" Luci shouted.

"Let's just get the rest of them on call," Alex says. They turn to Victoria who presses a button, and Tv turns on. It switches to a Zoom interface. She uses the remote to make a new meeting, and invite everyone in her contacts for Zoom. Seconds later, about ten people are waiting to be added into the call. She accepts everyone and puts Gallery view on. Not even a second later, ten faces show up on the screen along with everyone in the room.

"Hey guys!" A woman waved. A combination of hellos, hi's and heys were heard.

"Guys, who's that blue haired girl and brown haired girl fighting in the background?" A man asked, and the people in Paris turned around to see Marinette holding Lila in a position where she can't move.

"Hello, I'm Marinette and this is Lila," Marinette looks up into the camera.

"Are those your children?" Another woman asked. Out of shock, Marinette let's go of Lila, and she falls face first onto the ground.

"No, I'm just friends with them, and she's friends with those losers," Marinette points to Luci's sides, and then to Alex's side.

"You know, I can kinda see why you would think that," Cameron started. "Marinette's a lot like Luci."

"But Lila is nothing like you," Luci finished.

"I'd appreciate if you don't talk about me!" Lila says, standing up.

"Anyway, there is a lot of people we don't know here, who-."

_About an hour later…_

During the last hour, Marinette had beaten up Lila, Alex, Felix and got close to beating Luci. She was extremely tired and kind of stumbled into the chair.

"You okay?" Luci asked, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her.

"Yeah, just tired," Marinette replied, closing her eyes and leaning on the chair. Luci smiles and leaves. Alex looks around and sits on the same seat Luci was sitting on while Star pulls another chair and sits in front of Marinette.

"Psst Marinette," Alex whispered. Marinette opened one eye, sees Alex, sighs and opens both of her eyes.

"What?" Marinette questioned with an angry tone.

"We kinda need your help." Star replied, grabbing Marinette's attention.

"With what?" She asked, sitting in an upright position.

"We are going to propose."

Marinette had no idea what to expect. Well, she definitely didn't expect to hit her head on the ground, grab everyone's attention and start a fight between Luci and Alex. Oh no, she definitely did not.

"GUYS STOP!" Marinette screamed, rubbing the back of her head. "I was just shocked, okay? Emily, Felix, can I talk to you in private?"

The two looked at each other, then looked back at Marinette and nodded. She took them outside.

"So, how are your relationships going?" Marinette asked, getting a blushing face in response. "I'd say good. So, let's just say you were getting proposed to, would you say yes or no?"

"Obviously!" They both replied.

"Wait, is Alex gonna-," Felix started.

"I didn't say that, did I?" Marinette interrupted.

"Why was she so shocked?" Luci questioned Alex.

"Because we asked her for help," Star replied.

"With?" Cameron asked.

"Proposing," Alex added. Everyone, including the people on the call gasped. Then they all turned to Luci, who was taking in what Alex just said.

Her expression quickly changed into a huge smile.

"Well you have my approval," Luci says, making Alex smile brightly. "And Star," Luci turns to Star, who looks up. "Good luck," she finishes, to which Star smiles at but quickly goes back to a straight face.

"Do me a favour, and get out of the room," Alex tells the group. They just leave the room, but before Luci leaves, Star calls her name.

"Yes?" Luci asked, looking at Star.

"Uhh thanks," Star mutters, and Luci smiles, then leaves the room.

Marinette, in the middle of her sentence, received a text. She quickly looked at her pocket, looked up, then pulled out her phone. There, lied a message from Luci.

"Let them in now," Marinette read in her head. "Okay," she typed back, and though at the same time. "You guys should go in now, I just need to quickly grab something."

They just shrugged and walked in, while Marinette turned the corner. Then, as she heard the door close, she looked around the corner, as they both walked in. She felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked.

"Shhhh," Marinette replied, pointing towards Alex. Chloe walked up to the group, with hearing Marinette's comment and didn't say a peep. They looked as Alex and Star both got on one knee and proposed. As they were outside, Emily and Felix's voice couldn't be heard clearly, but judging by Alex and Star's face, they said yes. As the couples kissed, everyone rushed in, including Chloe and Kagami, and cheered. Well, that was until Lila walked in.

"Geez, they are all gay, why are you cheering so much?" Lila offensively asked.

"I don't know, maybe because we are better friends to them then you are," Alex exclaims, as he is held in Felix's hands.

"Marinette, do you mind?" Mia asked, pointing at Lila. Marinette smirked, and looked back at Lila.

"Not at all."

You could probably guess what happened next, but if you can't, here's what happened.

Marinette walked up to Lila, who raised her eyebrow. She sighed.

"You know, if it wasn't for your lies, we could have probably been friends," Marinette started. "Then again, I wouldn't have needed to talk to Mia, so I wouldn't be in this position right now, so thanks!" Then she smiled brightly, but picked up Lila, opened the door, and threw her into the garden.

_Daniel took this opportunity to sprint up to Alex, who started to back away, picked him up easily, and threw him away. He flew so far, that no one could see where he landed._

Alex laughed at Marinette's action. It reminded him of the time he met Emily, who managed to save Daniel's life.

"Too bad she can't save her own," he thought.

"What's so funny Alex?" Marinette asked. "You want to be next?"

The group erupted again, even people from Alex's gang joined.

"I'm literally thirty years old, your what, fourteen? I can easily beat you!" Alex shot back.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you 'easily beat me' when we fought behind my school, huh?" Marinette interrogated.

"You fought?" A girl asked from Alex's gang.

"And you didn't beat her!?" Another one finished.

"Uhh sorry to interrupt your conversation," Chloe butted in. "But who are you and how does Marinette know you?"

"My name's Luci Jefferson, and I think Mia should explain that last part," Luci said.

"Oh right, I'm Mia Maten, and I run a shop. Marinette used to come visit all the time, until see actually brought something. That day, I met Luci again and Marinette helped bring…most of our group back together," Mia explained.

"Who's that?" Kagami asked, pointing at Alex.

"That's my enemy, childhood ex best friend and brother's fiancé, Alex Pamin," Luci explained. "And that's my acts-cold-hearted-but-is-actually-a-huge-softie brother, Felix Freeman."

"I've been friends with Mia for a while now, and it yesterday that I met the rest of them," Marinette added.

"Well I'm Chloé and this is Kagami, we are Marinette's high school friends," Chloe introduces them. "I'd love to stay and chat, but Marinette, after you walked out, the teacher assigned us a project, and your with Lila."

Marinette's eye widen.

"I'M WITH LILA!?" She screamed.

"Yep, I tried to switch, but the teacher wouldn't budge," Chloe replied.

"I swear," Marinette started, cracking her knuckles. "When I get my ***enter swear word* **hands on that-."

Y

"Easy Marinette, you don't want to go to jail," Kagami interrupted.

"Yeah, listen to your blue-haired friend, jail sucks. I've been in there for about twenty years," Alex boasted.

"And your proud of that?" Chloe asked. Alex just rolled his eyes, and picked up his phone. The phone kept vibrating, as he lifted it up to his eye level. He raised an eyebrow, before tapping it and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, confused. His face then relaxed. "Yes, they are here, and yes, I'm out of jail, why?"

"Who is that?" they all thought.

"I doubt that Jermey, but I can ask if you'd like," Alex said, and Luci's eyes widen. She looks towards Cameron, and noticed his expression. "Luci, your dad's asking if you want to come over for lunch. He said you can bring all of your friends."

"What the** *enter swear word***?" Luci thought. "All of my friends?" She repeated, and Alex nodded. "Fine."

Felix turned and faced Luci with the most shocked expression you'll ever see.

"Lil' sis, you do realise I'm going to be there with our gang too? Not to mention, we are going to meet our long-lost siblings there?" Felix asked.

"Yeah- WAIT WHAT!? They found them?" Luci asked, her expression suddenly becoming happy.

"Ages ago, but they both finally are able to come and we've been trying to get a hold of you for ages to tell you," Felix explained.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Felix, you have the exact name as Adrien's cousin," Marinette pointed out.

"Cool,' Felix replied. "I don't really care."

"So, you guys wanna come?" Luci turned to her group.

"I can't, I have something to do," Victoria replied, but the others nodded.

"Marinette, you coming? And your friends?" Luci turned to Marinette. Marinettte looked at Kagami and Chloe, who just shrugged.

"You sure?" Marinette turned back to Luci, who just laughed.

"He said all my friends, and you're my friend," Luci replied, causing Marinette to smile.

_At Jeremy's house..._

"Dad. Mum." Luci said, seeing her parents. Not even a smile arose on Luci's face.

"Nice to you see too Luci," Luci's mum, Donna, replied.

Just as Luci's conversation started, Marinette, Kagami and Chloe walked in. Her eyes instantly landed on a man, taller than Luci, with red hair and pitch-black eyes. His front hair was tied up, out of his face. Unlike Luci and Felix or even the woman standing next to him, his skin was rather dark, but not as dark as one of the men in the room. He was wearing a dirty-white, sleeveless shirt and navy short. The woman the other hand, had pink hair, just like Luci and same sharp red eyes that Luci and Felix have, but had an eye patch covering right eye. She was wearing a black nike top and black non-branded shorts.

**I am aware that black-coloured eyes don't exist, but just let me be. **

"Who are those three?" The man asked, gesturing to Marinette's group.

"That's my friend Marinette, and her friends...uhh," Luci started, blanking on their names.

"Chloe and Kagami," Chloe finished.

"Marinette, as in Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the baker's daughter?" The woman asked.

"Yep," Marinette replied popping on the p. Shock was read on their faces, as they looked at her, and looked back at each other repeatedly.

"How the hell did goody two-shoes become friends with Luci?" The man asked.

"Who said I was a goody two-shoes?" Marinette shot back.

"She WAS goody two-shoes, before a particular incident. Let's just say no one is going to ***enter swear word* **with her anymore," Chloe interrupted, covering Marinette's mouth.

"Whatever," the man muttered.

"ANYWAY, these two are my parents, Jeremy and Donna Freeman," Luci introduced, a bit ashamed.

"Now I know two ex-criminals, what a life?" Marinette said herself.

"You want to see your siblings?" Jeremy asked, motioning towards the door.

As soon as that comment was said, Victoria and a dude from Alex's gang walked in. They both started laughing, seeing Luci and Felix's face. The others started laughing too.

"VICTORIA!?" Luci shouts, eyes widen.

"Hey sis," Victoria smiled.

"Jonathan!?" Felix shouted, after Victoria's response.

"What's up bro?" Jonathan, the boy from Alex's gang. He had Donna's hair colour, but Jeremy's eye colour.

"Holy ***enter swear word***, your my sister!? And you, your my brother!?" Luci screams, pointing at Jonathan.

"Who knew?" Jonathan asked.

"Me, I knew. I just kept my mouth shut," Victoria pointed out. Both Luci and Felix turned to Victoria, with a "I'm going to kill you" face.

"Run," Marinette said, before Victoria sprinted out, and Luci and Felix running after her. The group laughed.

"They act like children," Cameron commented.

"You married her," Star laughed.

"When did you get here?" Marinette asked.

"I was always here, just didn't want to be seen by Luci," Star replied.

"Anyway, former lighting gang, how exactly did you meet Luci?" Jeremy interrogated.

"Alex was trying to join our gang, after us telling him no and that's when Luci walked up to us. He was-" Daniel started, before being interrupted by a scream.

"STILL IS!" Luci interrupted, still chasing Victoria.

"-Just left. We talked after a while and Luci wanted to join," Daniel finished.

'_What do you want know?" Daniel asked._

"_I want to join your gang," he replied._

"_No, go away Alex," Robbie added._

"_Come on-" Alex started, but was interrupted by a voice._

"_They said no. Now leave before I make you," the voice said firmly._

"_I-I'm going!" He stammered, and rushed out before anyone could say anything._

"_Sorry about him, he's an idiot," the voice walked in, rolling her eyes._

"_You know Alex?" Emily asked._

"_Yes, I'm Luci, what's your names?" Luci replied._

_The next day… _

"Yesterday was a weird day," Chloe commented, as they sat at the back of class.

"Pretty normal for me," Marinette shrugged, not taking her eyes of the board.

"So if x is equal to nine, then what would be the answer to this equation, Marinette?" The teacher asked, just as Marinette turned to face Chloe.

"The answer would be zero because the last thing you did is times it be zero," Marinette replied, facing the teacher.

"Impressive," the teacher muttered. "Now, before I let you leave, I have an announcement. Lila has announced that Ladybug will be coming at the end of the week for a visit."

The two turned to each other. Simultaneously nodding, a plan appeared in their heads.

"Uhh Miss, I don't think Ladybug has time for that, and don't you think that would be a safety risk?" Marinette asked, to which some of her classmates nod in agreement.

"Also, I think Ladybug should come tomorrow to confirm, just pop in. I'm sure if her best friend asks her politely, she'll agree," Chloe added, earning even more classmates agreeing.

"Fine, I'll ask Ladybug to come in tomorrow," Lila rolls her eyes, before standing up and announcing it. The class cheered, and a slight worried face appeared on Lila's face. The bell rang and everyone but Lila, Chloe and Marinette rushed out of the classroom.

"You know Lila, if you can get Ladybug to say that you're her best friend, I'll admit that I was wrong, even though I'm not," Marinette exclaimed.

"Oh this is going to be good," Lila thought, smiling. "Okay."


	16. Chapter 16: They might know- Ending 2

**I was reading through the reviews before I started writing and I realised how much you guys told me how good I am and how I should keep writing. And for that, I want to say thank you. I try to reply to all of the reviews but some I can't. So, I've started writing another chapter before I usually do. Another thing, I reread a review that gave me some ideas for some future chapters so thank you. I'll be sure to add them (that review was sent in a while ago, in one of my first chapters)**

**Also, try to guess all the references I have in this chapter**

"_Everyone has a breaking point. You've already pushed me past mine."_

"_But I can't stop now, I'm wait too into this. Sorry Marinette, but you asked for it."_

The next day came and Marinette was hyped. She made sure not to transform to Ladybug so that even if Lila was going to try convince Ladybug, she had no chance of finding her. She transformed once, and made it clear she was heading to Chloe. It was even on the news, so it was made clear that Lila could talk to Ladybug if she needed to. Obviously, Lila tried to enter Chloe's room, but only saw Marinette and Chloe.

"Where's Ladybug?" Lila asked, busting through, uninvited.

"You just missed her," Chloe replied. Lila cursed under her breath and left.

"That idiot," Marinette added, when she insured Lila had left.

"I know," Chloe laughed.

Lila was waiting for the bell to ring, so she could get this day over with. She has an excuse ready for her class, and could not wait for the look on Marinette's face when she shows a text from "Ladybug". But Lila knew Marinette was not stupid, so she was hoping everyone forgot.

"Is Ladybug here yet?"

Why does she even bother?

_After attendance..._

"Miss Bustier, yesterday, just before class ended, Lila promised that Ladybug would come to visit us to tell us about Friday's visit, so where is Ladybug, Lila?" Marinette asked, emphasising on the lie part of Lie-la.

"Is she here yet?" Alya asked, impatiently. She was still ticked off at Ladybug for not giving her the miraculous to help fight Death.

"About that, I couldn't get a hold of Ladybug-" Lila started, faking the most apologetic face ever.

"Falsehood, Ladybug was at my hotel for more than an hour. You could have easily talked to her," Chloe interrupted.

"What does falsehood mean?" Adrien thought, as everyone looked at Chloe.

"I tried-"

"And you failed. She was gone by the time you had got there. If she really was your best friend, then she would have been here when we told her about the visit," Marinette also interrupted.

"Your just jealous because Lila likes Adrien and has a way better life then you'll ever have," Alya screamed, looking down. Chloe turned to Marinette to see her looking away, but shook her head, and had a determined look on her face.

"Ya know Rossi," Marinette started, walking up towards her. "I'm glad that you lied your way into my life, because it made me realise how real my "friends". It also opened my eyes to more than a stuck-up model, and a ***enter swear word* **reporter and her stupid boyfriend."

"Marin-" Chloe started.

"News flash, Lila isn't Ladybug's best friend. Chloe is. If Lila was her best friend, then she wouldn't make it clear to the world because Hawk Moth could capture her and threaten Lila's life. And, don't you think Lila would have told Ladybug everything that I supposably did? She would have also told on Chloe so Ladybug wouldn't be visiting Chloe," Marinette explained. Her face was filled with disgust, and she might have swallowed some vomit too.

"H-huh?" Lila muttered.

"Ladybug is nice! She'll still visit Chloe even though she's on the wrong side," Alya defended, standing up next to Lila, pushing Marinette away from Lila. Marinette didn't lose her balance, but was a safe distant from Lila.

"You little-" Marinette started.

"That's enough Mari," Chloe interrupted, placing her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Fine."

"I don't understand why you're like this. I've done nothing but be nice to you and this is how you treat me?" Lila asked, faking her hurt.

"How dare you!?" Alya screamed at Marinette.

"Hehehehe," Marinette started to laugh.

"What's so funny, freak?" Lila asked.

"Everyone has a breaking point. You've already pushed me past mine."

The room was silent for a little while. Marinette just shrugged, started to walk towards the door, dragging Chloe with her.

"You can't leave, class isn't over," Miss Bustier said.

"Watch me," Marinette teased, walking out the door, still dragging Chloe.

"S-She's holding my hand?" Chloe thought.

"Sorry for dragging ya," Marinette apologised, after letting go of Chloe's hand.

"It's okay," Chloe replied.

"Now, let's get Kagami and get out of here," Marinette added, before walking towards Kagami class.

_Meanwhile, with Miss Bustier's class..._

"What just happened?" Nino asked.

"You know, Marinette does have a point. Even if Ladybug is that nice, she wouldn't be visiting Chloe that often," Adrien pointed out.

"Kids settle down, this is no place for arguments," Miss Bustier said.

"No, I agree with Adrien. Lila, I don't think Ladybug has ever announced that she is your best friend," Alix chimed in.

"You've lied to me before, how do I know you're telling the truth now?" Adrien added, making the class gasp.

"You've just got to trust me on this, I'll prove to you that Ladybug is my best friend." She told the class. "But how?" Lila thought.

How was she going to convince the whole class that Ladybug is her best friend? More importantly...WHY is she going to convince the whole class that Ladybug is her best friend? Why was she even doing this? She's hurting Marinette, but why does she care, they're enemies! So why does Lila feel so bad?

"But I can't stop now, I'm wait too into this. Sorry Marinette, but you asked for it."

**Wow, I got this chapter done faster than I expected. Hope your all safe and have watched the newest Miraculous episode. All I know is it's like two minutes long and It's related to the corona virus. Bug out bug heads!**


	17. Explaining the gang part

**Okay so people are confused because of the gang. Marinette is not part of the gang! She is just friends with them, and occasionally hangs out with them. Think of it like this, **

Mia, Luci's best friend, owns a shop which Marinette occasionally visited before she got akumatized. After a while, they became friends.

Marinette is also friends with Victoria, who runs Café Miraculous.

Once Marinette got hit by the akumatization affect, she started to become more violent and picked more fights, or wanted to pick more fights. Lila picked a fight with her, so she went to Mia's shop to see if she can get some equipment, when she saw Luci's hoodie.

**This is where a lot of people get confused! **

Mia explained that that hoodie is her old best friend's hoodie when coincidentally, Luci walks into the store and Mia recognises her. Luci recognises her hoodie, and Blah Blah Blah they reunited with all of their old friends. Star, Victoria and Luci had a fight because of Emily "death", and Mia moved just after Luci jumped.

**So, Lila hires Alex and his gang to help her fight Marinette, because she knows that she can't beat her. What Lila doesn't know is that Alex is scared of Luci, because she broke his nose when they were younger and would have killed him if Mia didn't stop her. **

**Luci, her friends and her gang tag along, because of Alex and his gang. They know how dangerous Alex is, and Luci is pretty protective of her friends. I guess as a thanks, they help Marinette. **

I can't remember if I added this into the chapter or not, but Luci told Marinette that she could text her if she needed help. Kagami and Chloe find Marinette and take her back to her house, to which her parents start to get informed of what has been happening in Marinette's life.

Mia asks if Marinette wants to go to their high school reunion, 'cause why not. Alex invites Lila 'cause why not and Alex and Star propose to their partners.

**ANWAY, after Luci and Felix, her brother, find out that Jonathan, a member from Alex's gang and Victoria are their kidnapped siblings, Luci's dad says "former lighting gang". The gang doesn't exist anyway more. **

**I get that this doesn't make sense, but please bear with me, these characters are important later in the story, especially towards Marinette's health. Hopefully this clears it up a little. **


	18. Chapter 18: Capturing Chloe- Ending 2

**This chapter is inspired by iCarly episode 10 season 5 "iRescue Carly". Also, please don't demand me to upload, I have a life too you know? Also I have a question, should I keep it as *enter swear word* or should I change it to something like b*tch? Up to you guys**

"_What do you mean capture Chloe!?" _

"_She's ladybug's best friend, if anyone can lead us to Ladybug, it's Chloe." _

"_What about Kagami and Marinette?" _

"_Kagami's weak and Marinette won't interfere. Trust me." _

"_Well okay, but if we get caught, don't blame me." _

"_Whatever." _

Marinette hung out with Chloe and Kagami for the rest of the day, even dragging Luka along them. Obviously, he heard the lies from** ("yjiouyjkouy" – a message from a friend) **his sister, but didn't believe her.

"Nice hanging out with you guys, but I gotta go! I promised I'd help my parents in the bakery," Marinette said, before starting to walk off.

"You think your parents would mind us helping?" Luka asked.

"Not at all," Marinette smiled.

"Love triangle," Kagami thought. "I'm coming too!"

"I can't. My dad wants me home," Chloe said, Marinette with a disappointed look on her face.

"Aww that's okay!" Marinette said, before grabbing Luka and Kagami's hand, and dragging them to her bakery.

Marinette giggled a little before throwing them inside the bakery.

"Ow! Marinette!" Kagami tried to scream but ended up laughing.

"Ahh, Marinette, your back!" Sabine exclaimed, as she entered the bakery from the living room.

"And I brought some help," Marinette smiled.

"Welcome back Kagami! And, oh, who's this?" Sabine asked, looking at Luka.

"I'm Luka, Juleka's sister," Luka introduced himself.

"He doesn't believe the liar's lies," Marinette reassured, seeing her mum's expression.

"Well then, let's get to work!"

_With Lila…_

"What do you mean capture Chloe!?" Alex shouted, surprised by Lila's demand.

"She's ladybug's best friend, if anyone can lead us to Ladybug, it's Chloe." Lila explained, giving Alex a "duh" look. He replied with a concerned look.

"What about Kagami and Marinette?" Alex questioned.

"Kagami's weak and Marinette won't interfere. Trust me." Lila replied, with a smug look on her face. Alex hesitated, and seeing his reaction, Lila waved the money in front of his eyes. He sighed.

"I need that money, no one wants to hire me with my criminal record," Alex thought. "Well okay, but if we get caught, don't blame me."

"Whatever." Lila muttered, before walking out of the alley. "Text me when you got her."

Lila didn't brother listening to his respond, but she couldn't believe she had to go this far just to impress her crush. She was literally paying thousands of dollars for people to like her. Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't realise she was muttering words like "capturing", "Chloe", "popularity" and "money". She didn't even realise Marinette passed by her, and heard her mutter "capturing Chloe". Marinette eyes widen, stopping in her tracks. She watched as Lila continued to mutter things and walk off.

"Capturing Chloe?" She thought, gripping onto the bottom of her purse. Before she could run after Lila, she felt a tug from her purse. With a quick glance from left to right, she opened her purse and took a peek inside of it. She saw her phone being given to her, and quickly snatched it. She entered her passcode and dialled Chloe's number. Marinette raised the phone to her ear, and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Straight to voicemail," Marinette announced. She dialled in Luci's number.

"Hello?" Luci's voice was heard through the phone.

"Hey Luci, do you happen to know where Alex is at?" Marinette asked, Tikki closing the gap in her purse.

"I heard he's our doing his work. Dunno how he got a job, but yeah. Why?" Luci questioned.

"Lila just walked pass me muttering 'capturing Chloe', and Chloe's not answering her phone. I'm sure Alex knows something," Marinette explained.

"Smart. I think Lila paid Alex to capture Chloe. Any ideas why?" Luci continued.

"Chloe is Ladybug's best friend. She needs Ladybug. Do you need me to connect the dots?" Marinette asked, rolling her eyes.

"But your Ladybug, and no I don't," Luci replied.

"I know, but does Lila know that? She needs Ladybug to prove some people that she is her best friend," Marinette explained.

"So what are you going to do?" Luci asked.

"Well for sure, I'm going into rescue Chloe. As Marinette. Do you have anything I could use?" Marinette smirked.

"I definitely do. When are you coming?" Luci asked.

"If I'm not there in 15, that means Chloe's fine," Marinette replied.

"Aight, cya," Luci answered.

"Bye," Marinette ended the call. Before she could dial Chloe's number, her phone started ringing. The number was unknown, but the background was red instead of black. This was because she was getting a call from the bug phone. Marinette sprinted to the alleys. "Tikki, spots on!"

And with a flash, Marinette disappeared and Ladybug appeared. The phone continued to ring, only this time she clicked the middle button and an ear piece fell out, to which she put into her ear. She then opened her yo-yo, and answered the call.

"Ah, Ladybug, you finally answered. Listen closely, I've captured your best friend, Chloe Bourgerious. If you don't come alone to the alley way, I won't be afraid to open fire on her," the voice, which is easily recognised as Lila's voice, threatened.

"Oh I know Lila, cya there." Ladybug replied, before ending the call and forcing the earpiece in it's place. She sighed and swung the yo-yo, allowing the yo-yo to wrap around a pole and she swung away. Minutes later, she landed in the alleyway close to Luci's house.

"Spots off," Ladybug whispered, and she disappeared, getting replaced with Marinette. She walked out of the alleyway, and started to walk towards Luci house. "It's getting dark," Marinette thought, as she knocked on the door. The door opened, and Cameron looked surprised, quickly letting Marinette in.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked, closing the door.

"I've come to collect some stuff. Luci would know," Marinette replied, looking around. For as long as she could remember, she lived in a cosy apartment, she had never lived in a house that was, well a house. Even now, she lives on top of her parent's bakery.

"Yep, I've got them all here. I put Emily's water gun, because it looks, sounds and acts like a real gun so just in case. And no matter what you say, I'm coming with you. I'm made that mistake over 10 years ago," Luci explained, throwing the things at her like a tiny headset and a mask. She put on her mask and the headset, stuffed the water gun in her pocket. She took of her black jacket, and through on the black hoodie, followed by the hood. Luci threw black pants towards her, and turned around. Cameron saw this, and turned around too, allowing Marinette to quickly change.

"You can turn around," she took her purse off, which was under her hoodie, and placed it next to her jacket and pants. She took out her phone, placed it on silent and shoved it into her pants pocket. She allowed Tikki to fly out.

"Hide in my hood," Marinette instructed. Tikki flew into her hood obediently, Marinette cracking her fingers. A knock on the door could be heard, and as Cameron opened the door, three dark figures walked in.

"Finally," Luci said, as the figures took of their hoods, and pulled down their masks.

"Sorry we took so long, we had to pick up a certain someone," Daniel signalled to Kagami.

"Is Cameron coming?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not," Cameron replied.

"Alright, let's go. Who knows what they are doing right now," Marinette announced, opening the door and walking out. The rest quickly followed, and Cameron closed the door.

"Stay safe," he shouted.

_At the alleyway…_

"Any minute now," Lila thought, pacing around an unconscious Chloe. Alex was humming at tune under his breath, leaning against the wall. Felix was throwing his phone up and catching it.

Luci, Daniel, Emily and Kagami were hiding behind the wall, while Marinette was on top of the building spying down.

Chloe slowly regained consciousness, and quickly realised what position she's in. She tried screaming, forcing herself out of the chair but her screams were blocked out with the masking tape around her mouth.

"She's up," Marinette whispered.

"Finally, your up. Now just shut your mouth and wait for Ladybug to arrive," Lila told Chloe, who relaxes in her chair.

"If I know anything about Marinette, it's she always has a plan up her sleeve," Chloe thought.

"Everyone ready?" Luci asked, as she watched Emily get into position.

"Yes," everyone whispered, and a gunshot was heard.

Alex, Felix and Lila jump, Alex pulling out his gun, pointing left to right. Marinette pulled the trigger again, this time aiming it at Alex. As it hit is head, he felt water on top of his head. He instantly looked up, and Marinette waved.

"Luci's here," Alex announced, making Felix pull out his gun.

"Come out!" Felix shouted.

"Aww you got me," Kagami walks out, with her hands in the air. Chloe looks surprised, but Kagami smirked.

"Huh, I expected Marinette, not you," Lila spoke, kind of laughing. Alex and Felix joined in, and Marinette gave he signal. Suddenly, screams were heard, and Alex and Felix were both on the ground, with Daniel and Emily holding them down. "What!?" Lila turned around to see her henchmen down. Luci shoots her water gun at Lila, grabbing she attention. She walks straight into the alley.

"What the ***enter swear word***!?" Lila shouted, getting shot again with water. Finally, Marinette jumps down, landing with a bang.

"What up ***enter swear word***! You really think I'd let Ladybug handle this? Well your so wrong," Marinette announced, walking towards Chloe.

"Hey stop!" Lila shouted, but got shot with water again.

"The more you talk, the more wet you'll become," Luci explained, pointing the gun at her.

"Don't you think that's childish of you to use a water gun?" Lila asked, as Marinette untied Chloe, and put her on her feet.

"Safety, Rossi. Do you want me to point a real gun in your face and actually shoot you?" Luci replied. Lila remained silent. "Thought so."

"Now Lila, need I remind you of what I said not too long ago?" Marinette asked, walking away from Chloe and directly in front of Lila, allowing Luci to put her water gun away. "Don't. Touch. My. Friends!"

Within a second, Marinette had Lila begging for her to stop. Luci rolled her eyes, and her red eyes started glowing, giving a little light for everyone to see. Marinette's eyes started to glow blue, also giving off some light, and she started slowly letting down Lila against her will.

"You don't want a criminal record, right Marinette?" Luci asked, their eyes going back to normal.

"What just happened?" Marinette asked, confused. Lila, who was breathing heavily, crawled away quickly, in fear.

"Just a little magic," Emily replied, getting off Felix with his gun in her hand, twirling it around. Daniel took Alex's gun and walked off him, allowing him to get up. Luci turned to Kagami and Chloe, who was processing everything that happened.

"If she ever gets out of control, call me," Luci told them. Kagami nodded. As they continued to talk, Alex, Felix and Lila escaped. Marinette rolled her eyes as she saw Lila crawling away, and walked up to Emily, handing her the water gun.

"Keep it. It seems like your going to need it a lot more then I will ever," Emily smiled, pushing the water gun back to Marinette. Marinette smiled back, and they all walked out of the alley.

"Can someone come with me back to my house? I don't feel safe going by myself," Chloe asked, looking away. The adults looked at each other, and Emily started to walk towards Chloe.

"I'll go with you, Daniel, go with Kagami and Luci, you can go with Marinette," Emily replied, Daniel nodded and Luci smiled. They both went there separate ways, Marinette putting her new water gun in her pocket.

"You can come back to my house to grab your stuff, then I'll drop you off with my car," Luci added.

"Can I ask you something?" Marinette asked, after nodding. Luci nodded. "Did you ever get in trouble with the police?"

"Not really. Daniel had this thing set up with the police so that they knew when they saw someone from my old gang with a gun, that it was a water gun. He even gave them a water gun similar to Emily," Luci explained. "Since all of us conveniently moved to Paris, Daniel must still have the paper somewhere."

The walk to Luci's house wasn't too far away, like a minute, so by the time they reached her house, Luci had already finished explaining. Luci knocked on the door, and seconds later, Cameron opened it, and let them both inside.

"Finished?" Cameron asked.

"Yep, I'm just going to drop off Marinette," Luci replied, grabbing the car keys.

"Okay, but if you want to stay the night Marinette, we have a guest room," Cameron added, turning on the TV.

"It's okay, I don't want to be a bother. Plus, I have school tomorrow and I don't think my parents will let me stay over at your house," Marinette explained, grabbing her stuff.

"Cya then!" Cameron shouted as they left.

"Your husband's nice," Marinette told Luci. They both entered the car, and she started it up.

"Yep. I can't believe we've been together since high school," Luci smiled, her face starting to become red.

"Wow, that long?" Marinette gasped.

"The last term of the first year. Do you want to know how he asked me out?" Luci asked, kind of daydreaming but at the same time driving. Marinette nodded. "Well… I was wearing his hoodie to school and as I turn around and see him, I smile and wave. Then I realise why he's just standing there, and my starts to burn up, but I don't take the hoodie off, instead I snuggle into it a bit more," Luci started, her face becoming more red by the second. "One of our old classmate walked past, and stared at me. She then gasps, and sequels a little bit. She asks me if I'm dating Cameron, and I sink into his hoodie a little more. He laughs a little, while walking up to me, and flicks off the hood. I look up at him, and he smiled. Then he kisses me on the forehead, and as he started to walk away, I pull me back and kiss him on the lips," Luci continued.

"Was that your first kiss?" Marinette asked. Luci looks a bit down, and doesn't answer for a little bit.

"No…but I wish it was!" Luci smiles again.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, with a determined look on her face.

"My first kiss was with Alex. He forced me into a kiss just before I moved. We were like 4 at the time," Luci explained. "He said it was a goodbye gift but it got me confused and caused unnecessary drama between me and my bro. It's one of the reasons we fell apart."

"Oh I'm sorry about that," Marinette replied, sinking back into her seat.

"It's alright. Well after that, the girl screams and a bunch of other people to do. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and obviously I replied yes. We kissed again and my brother interrupted," Luci continued.

"What did he do?" Marinette questioned, intrigued.

"He said, well well well, what would mum think if I told her you got a boyfriend? To which I replied, well well well, what would you think if I didn't care?" Luci replied, earning a reaction from Marinette, making her laugh. "After that, the gang turned up and that's when the whole school found out about my gang and Alex's gang," Luci finished.

"That's too bad. I'm sorry your brother ruined that," Marinette apologised.

"It's fine, I just wished he was more supportive like I was when I found out about his relationship with Alex."

The ride was silent after that, both of them thinking.

"When will I get a boyfriend like him?" Marinette asked, staring out the window. Luci, on the other hand was reliving the moment.

"_So your the infamous Felix?" Daniel asked, as he stepped next to Olivia._

"_Wow, we've heard so much about you," Emily continues, and she stands next to Star._

"_We've also been told your dating Alex," Jessica pops in with Robbie._

"_Drives Luci crazy too," Luki adds._

"_Crazy is an understatement," James steps out. I roll my eyes._

"_What are you guys doing here?" I asked. _

"_Who are these people?" Felix asks. Jessica goes to open her mouth, when all, and when I say all, I mean my gang and my friends, tell her to shut up._

"_None of your __***enter swear word***__ business," I sneer. _

"We are here!" Luci announced. Marinette thanked Luci, before closing the door and leaving. She knocked on the bakery door, and was instantly let in by her parents. Luci saw as they hugged her, clearly terrified by the time she got home. She talked a little bit before pointing at Luci, who waved. Luci started up the engine again, and zoomed away.

"Next time, I want to meet this Luci," Tom announced. Marinette just shrugged.

"Sure," Marinette replied, Tom a little surprised by her reaction. She said goodnight, and went upstairs, Sabine following her.

"Usually, kids don't want 'bad influences' to be seen in front of parents. Marinette changed after getting akumatized. Could this Luci possibly not be the reason? What am I missing?" Tom thought, before turning off the light and going upstairs.

**Bug out bug heads, I'm done writing for the day!**


End file.
